The Captain and His Navigator
by nathanpetithomme
Summary: After the Arlong Park Arc, Nami and Luffy find themselves caring for each other and as the adventure goes on they grow their friendship into something else.
1. Nami Moving To The Crew!

Just after defeating Arlong, Nami decided to join the crew. She had just found her own room where Luffy had made just for her. He'd been nice to her and goofy as she found her way on the crew. It still felt like a dream knowing that Kokoyashi village was okay and free from Arlong's reign.

"Nami, you're one of my nakama!" Luffy said in her mind. She started to cry as a boy made out of rubber and dense changed her world. She thought about all the people that she was doomed to let down and cryed harder.

"Nami?" said the rubber boy as he opened her door. She abruptly wiped her face away as the tears as her cheeks turned a slight pink to the boy's arrival.

"Ahoy Captain! I'm just checking out the room." she said as she wiped her hand on the bed.

"Well that's great! So I heard you like drawing maps and you told me your dream was to draw a map of the whole world, right?"

Yea, what about it?" she said. He snickered and took her hand as she started to run. He stretched his hand and they dove down the floor to the navigation room. They bust through the door to a room with tangerines and a table with pencils and maps and a view outdoors.

"Luffy you got this for me?" said Nami as she looked around.

"Ussop can you fix that, later!" he said as he snickered! Nami looked out onto the table and touched onto the table and maps and looked at them. He had saved her maps from her room at Arlong's Park. She then looked that he saved a picture from her and Nojiko at child age with Bellemere.

" Luffy, I'm ha...happy to be on your crew!" said Nami. Luffy jumped up with joy filled with excitement as he had now officially have a navigator. She teared up as her cheeks turned the pinkish color again.

"Nami, what's wrong?" said Luffy as his moment of excitement was downed by Nami's emtoitonal moment. She wouldn't answer but just put her hand on her face. He pulled her hand away and looked her in the eye.

" It's just that, no one has thought about me as much and you just did something that I couldn't and then you sa..." said Nami as she was interrupted by the warmth of her captain's lips on her hers. It lasted a few more seconds until he pulled away.

"Now, Nami! Like I said before YOU ARE MY NAKAMA! And nothing would ever remove that from us! NOW LET'S EAT!" he said innocently and naively and he looked her in the eye. He ran towards the kitchen as she stared dumbfounded at her new captain.

**** HI GUYS! I'm going to keep updating! I know this would be a good one-shot but nope not done yet! I hope to get some comments! Thanks!


	2. Nami Gone Sick! Luffy's Act of Bravery!

Luffy POV

Why did I do that? It felt like an instinct! I wonder how Nami felt... I feel weird in my chest. I want to kiss her again. Just her my navigator. But only when I need to!

DRUM ISLAND ARC

Luffy walked into Nami's room as he saw her looking a wreck. This was the only time Sanji and Vivi would let him see her since. And he had a talk with Vivi about kissing when he kissed her but didn't know what it meant.

"Luffy?" said Nami in a weary voice. He jumped in the air yelling that she didn't die after all. He sat down criss cross applesauce next to her on the chair. She coughed and tussled as she moved the hot towel onto her face. Luffy instinctively held her hand and pressed it between his hands and put it on his face as he kissed it.

"Luffy why are you doing that?" she said in a wearier voice not in the condition to argue or hit him in the back of the head.

"So you don't die, Vivi told me that you're my girlfriend now since we kissed and since that is what boyfriends and girlfriends do, I will do it as well!" he snickered as he carressed her hand somemore.

" No one said that and I don't accept! If I wasn't hurt enough I woulda kicked you but not now." she said as she wheezed. She groaned and moaned as she felt like crap. Her temperature was radically high and she muttered under her breath that she was going to die as she raised herself from the bed.

" I'm sorry Luffy but you're going to have to find another naviga..." she said as his lips met hers. He put more force into the kiss as he pressed her down onto the bed as he grabbed onto her face.

" You're staying alive and you are my girlfriend, Captain Orders." said Luffy as he stared at her with menacing eyes and with his first serious face.

"But what about the crew, you can't let me get into the way of your dreams and I don't want to st.." said Nami as she was interrupted by a slap by Luffy.

" I don't care, you're my navigator and my girlfriend and isn't what I'm supposed to do as a man and captain." He grabbed her hand and looked at her as he kissed her hand. He smacked her hand as he left through the door.

Nami woke up in a different room with an old lady and a raccoon dog. She saw Luffy and Sanji both sitting next to her with Luffy holding her hand. She saw Sanji next to him burning with fury.

" How you doing, Nami?" he said. She nodded her head as a reply as she put her head on the pillow. He squeezed her hand.

"Luffy we have to go, Nami is going to take her medication now!" said Sanji as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked out the room.

"I'm not leaving Nami's sight!". Nami turned and saw Luffy's hand bandaged and his feet bandaged as well. She looked worried as she felt his hand and uunwrapped a little noticing frost bite.

" Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" said Luffy stubborn as ever. He looked her in the eye and took her hand back into his. Their faces were merely inches apart as the reindeer walked in. And this time it was Nami who took Luffy by surprise. She pulled his red vest by it's two collars as she kissed him. She felt her cheeks temperature rise and she felt flustered. Luffy's hand moved her hands away from his collar as his hands went onto her face as he kept the kiss going. She put her hands around his neck and the kiss went on for long. Luffy released his grip on her face. Nami attempted to move her face away for a breather but Luffy's tongue decided to take action.

_Do these Devil Fruit users not need air? _

" AHH! Doctor Kuraha! We need a doctor... they both are purplish pink! Doctor! Doctor!" yelled Chopper.

" I thought you were the doctor? Doctor Chopper!" said Luffy holding Nami near his chest. He picked at her hair but outside he heard explosion from the ship and heard Ussop's cries for help.

Chopper started his wierd dance as a blush appeared across his face as he called them both love bastards.

"LUFFY WE TOLD YOU WE HAVE COMPANY HELP!" said Ussop from outside. He let go of Nami and lay her gently on the bed.

"Luffy? Where are you going?" she said as she saw him run with great speed out of the room.

She heard him scream," I FORGOT THAT WE HAD SOME ENEMIES THAT WE WERE FIGHTING!"

Nami worried more as she thought about how their relationship could affect the crew as a whole.


	3. Whiskey Peak! And Luffy Confronts Nami!

Whiskey Peak Arc

Luffy POV

_Now that Nami is back onboard the crew feels full now. Now we can get to another island in a hurry now. I feel hungry. Where's Sanji? Oh yea we need supplies at the next island. What a bore! _

" Ok guys, we have Vivi and now we just need to go to this island and just meet the people she

wanted us to meet!" said Nami commanding of the other men.

"YES NAMI-SWAN!" said the love cook. He started to dance next to Nami as Nami shrugged him off.

"Hey Sanji, can you lay off she obviously doesn't like you." said Luffy nonchalantly as he felt on

his hat. Sanji immediately taken back from what Luffy said took out a cigarette and went back

into his cook station.

_Why did I do that? That was mean of me. _

The crew made it into the bar as they were given food to eat and sake to drink. Luffy looked

around and saw Nami and Zoro drinking sake and saw the two crimson blushes they both had

on their faces due to the sake.

"Hey girl, come here!" a man said to Nami as she turned around. She refused but was soon

overpowered by the strength of the men. Zoro in the meantime was knocked out by the sake.

Sanji was flirting with some women and getting distracted.

Nami connected her three piece wooden stick and hit one of the men with it and knocked one

of them to the ground with no commotion arising. But before she could hit the other man he

grabbed her and took her outside.

She was taken outside to a group of men smelling of sake and booze. One man put his hand on

her face and caressed her cheek.

" Hey Girlie, don't you have a man, you're too beautiful to not have one." he said as he started

to take off her shirt.

"Put Nami down! NOW!" said Luffy appearing from the door.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy said taking down all the men with his elastic foot. Nami fell to the

ground as well. All the men seemed to be out of breath out cold as Luffy picked Nami up in his

hands.

Luffy's eyes seemed to be fulled of fury as he had a rare serious look on his face.

"Are you hurt?" he said as he looked at her.

"No."

"Good because I was just getting ready to kick their asses!" said Luffy.

" And just remember that you're mine, my navigator and my friend."

"Thank-" said Nami but she soon interrupted by a kiss on the lips. Nami pulled away from the

kiss as she got out of his arms. Her cheeks lit a deep red as she felt confused.

" Luffy I don't think I feel the same way" she said as she looked at the ground.

" Yea you do. I can see it in your eyes and the way you act."

"IDIOT! YOU CAN'T TELL ME HOW I FEEL!" Nami said as she landed a blow on his head.

"Then why are your cheeks red?"

"UGHHH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" said Nami as she was starting to walk away.

Throughout the rest of the trip to Alabasta, Luffy and Nami stole glances at each other from afare but didn't dare talk to each other as much.

_Now she's mad at me. I can find a way to make her happy. Everyone always laughs when I do things with my rubber abilities! _

" Ussop, I need to be able to defend myself without the help of the others. Me and you are the weak ones and we need to be able to defend ourselves and- LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to get your attention!" he said as he stretched out his face in front of

Nami while Chopper laughed. Nami continued to talk while Luffy tried to get her out of her

state of despair.

"IDIOTS DON'T YOU SEEM I'M TRYING TO NEGOTIATE SOMETHING!" she said as she grabbed

Luffy and Chopper and through them out of the window."

_I'm sorry Luffy. But I just don't think I feel the same way. In order for me to show him that I have no interest I need to start being able to defend myself without him always coming to my aid, I may be the navigator, but I need to be able to be a fighter as well. I'm a StrawHat Pirate and I need to be able to fight. _

_She's not even talking to me. How come Shanks got Makino to like him so easily, he may have left her on the island but he still loves her. Why couldn't she be more like Makino. I know she likes me. _


	4. Nami's Thoughts!

_Vivi, Vivi, Vivi. We need to do this for Vivi. I actually hit her on the head this morning while she was goofing off with Luffy. I thought it would be fun with another woman on board, but now I feel neglected. Luffy has stopped talking to me for a while and well now I'm just really sad. Why do I feel like this? Is this what they call jealousy? Pssh, I can get a man with no problem, why am I Nami jealous. I actually felt like staying with him to fight against Crocodile, but I just knew I was too weak. And I haven't even tried out my new weapon from Ussop. But now I need to keep running from this spiky lady, hopefully Zoro will be here in time. _

As she stepped next to a wall and hid behind it she felt a sharp thing puncture her back as she fell to the ground. She grabbed at her shoulder as she got up.

"Don't leave your back open to the opponent. You are the weakling I see here." Ms. Doublefinger said as she walked towards Nami. She changed her hand into something spiky and she ran towards her.

_What can I do? I tried the weapon out and it's just a toy! WHAT AN IDIOT HE IS!_

She connected her three piece Clima Tact as the two made contact blowing the lady through some barrels behind.

_Ahh now I get it, It has all the elements to be a Weather Type Combat Stick. _

" Now I've got the advantage!" Nami said as she snickered and used some weather attacks to finish off Ms. Doublefinger. Through wit and strategy along with desperation and the thought of living for Luffy in the back of her mind she succesfully defeated the Baroque Works Agent with medium difficulty.

"NAMI! YOU LIVED!" said an excited Luffy as he hugged his navigator.

"Yea, I did! Hey what do you mean?"

"Ahh-"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK!" Nami said as she went into rage mode.

"Um, I'm just happy you lived that's all,we were going against a challenge in Alabasta." said Luffy scratching the back of his head as a slight pink blush formed on his cheeks. To a surprise to Luffy he felt Nami's lips on his cheek.

"Thanks, how thoughtful of you." she said in a smooth tone.

_Women, how bipolar!_

"Don't go around telling people that I kissed you or it will be your last!" said Nami changing her tone of voice to a tone of a menace.

"Oh and that kiss costs 50,000 berries." said Nami winking at Luffy and suddenly leaving the room.

Luffy felt a wierd feeling in his stomach and he felt queasy.

_Maybe I'm hungry. Talking to Nami does make me hungry. But, I have to wait all the way until the feast this afternoon. _


	5. LuNa vs Eneru! Luffy's Curiosity!

Skypea Arc

_Most of the crew has been wiped out by this man. He's an electrical Logia type. My weapon itself isn't adept enough to hurt him. I had to go against a fire element with a dial and ended up winning out of strategy but this guy is way out of my league. He took down Robin, who could clutch me in a matter of seconds. He took down Zoro with one shot, who could slice me up in a matter of seconds as well. And that old man and Shandorian man, what do I do? _

_I'm finally out of this snake! Now time to beat this guy's ass! _

Luffy walked out finding Nico Robin, the archeologist on the floor burnt to a crisp. He turned and found Chopper and Zoro also on the ground greatly wounded.

"Where's Nami?" Luffy said in desperation as he looked around.

"Last time I heard from her she was on Eneru's ship." she said with little energy.

"What direction?" but then Robin had already fallen asleep and knocked out, unconcious.

He looked around for that little girl and donkey he found. They led him to Eneru's ship that he wanted to go on.

_I'm sorry Nami. I got caught up on a snake. Please be alive. _

_Luffy, you're the only one who can possibly help me at this time. This guy is tough and scary. I can't believe I'm going to try this out. Maybe this can buy some time. _

Nami walked to Eneru with no fear in her eyes as she decided to turn into the Cat Burgular she was. She pressed her hand onto his bare chest as she decided to get onto his lap.

" A God always needs a woman who can make them feel good." Nami said as he pulled on his earlobe. On the inside she was really morally disgusted. She whispered into his ear and still didn't seem attracted. She started to run out of ideas of seductive work as she didn't want to do anything risky like.

"Women, if I didn't know any better, you really aren't attracted to me, if you are then you wouldn't pull away from this."

Nami confused and still scared turned around to Eneru's lips on hers.

_Hurry up, Luffy! _

Nami felt the bile in her throat but decided to let Eneru's tongue through into her mouth. She felt tears shed as he decided to get kinky and used his Logia power to vibrate through her mouth.

"GET AWAY FROM NAMI!" said a familiar voice. It was Luffy standing in between the doorway with hands clenched. Nami turning around ran to the side of the ship and peered down at Luffy. Tears welled in her eyes as her knight in shining armor came to her rescue. As soon as she stopped looking he felt his StrawHat on his head. She attached it to her side as she found the fight between him and Eneru begin.

"LUFFY WATCH OUT, he's ELECTRICITY!" Nami screamed as Eneru hit him with a lightning bolt. AS the eletricity hit Eneru Luffy didn't budge one bit.

_Rubber doesn't conduct Electricity. Darn, well that makes it official that I can't beat Luffy. Well now we have an advantage! _

" Well I bet it works on you, little girl!" said Eneru as he conjured a lightining bolt.

_Oh know, what can I do against Logias. My weapon isn't as advanced but I know!_

Luffy not taking any chances stepped in front of Nami just in time to take the blow as Nami had drawn her Clima Tact.

"No way you're getting hurt on my watch!" said Luffy as he got into a boxing stance. Nami reassuring herself held her Clima Tact close to her body.

Eneru ready for combat teleported behind the two. Knocking Nami down with a strike from his stick, he found Luffy send a Gum Gum Bullet to hit right in the gut.

" Lightning Construct!" said Eneru as he made a sword out of lightning. As Luffy dodged the random slashing by Eneru, Nami had found out Eneru's weakness.

" Gum Gum" said Luffy but was soon interrupted by a slash to the stomach causing him to writhe in pain.

" Lightning Ball" Eneru said as he threw a lightning ball at Nami.

"Thunder Ball!" said Nami as she redirected the lightning.

"You seem very adept at Weather Science, since like I have to lift the voltage a bit."

" Of course, that's why she's my navigator! And you can't take her!" said Luffy.

"Lightning Construct!" said Eneru as he made two blades and started to slash at Luffy.

_I need to help him out. I guess here it goes! This dial better work! _

" Hey Long Ears! Try and morph your way out of this!" said Nami. Luffy taken aback by the sudden bravery was suddenly hit twice by the swords.

"Nami" he said with a weak voice nursing his wound.

" Cloudy Tempo!" Nami said as a cloud formed above the boat. Suddenly, Eneru starting to throw lightning balls at her. Running and dodging Nami threw heat balls and cool balls into the air.

"You wouldn't!" said Eneru as he noticed her intentions. He then teleported behind her. Kicking her in the back he sent her flying into Luffy.

"You c-can't stop this forecast! I'm a navigator and my predictions are never wrong! Their is a lot of moisture in air. This calls for rain. RAIN TEMPO!"

" Electric- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Eneru as he got electrocuted by the water around him. Seeing his constructs disappear, Eneru seemed confound. Nami took her chance and tried Ussop's tornado tempo. As the birds wrapped around him Nami felt a jolt as he was electrocuting her. She didn't let go until she felt herself shoot away and Eneru fly into the next walls. She soon loss conscious as she was already still injured from her fight with Satori's brothers and the Impact Dial.

"Nami! Nami!" said Luffy as he had her in his arms with protectiveness.

" Did we do it?"

"Yea you really sent him flying there! Shishishishi!"

" The electric guy electrocuted! How ironic isn't it!" said Nami in a weary voice.

" Yeah" Luffy said planting a long kiss on her lips. Nami not feeling like pulling away decided to wrap her hands around his neck as she embraced the kiss. Her tongue poked at Luffy's mouth for entrance. He hesistantly opened his mouth for her as she poked around.

_Smells like meat! How wonderful! Uggh men. Ugh Luffy. _

She felt the body on her get hotter. She liked how she had the upperhand on Luffy due to his lack of experience in the love making buisiness. She got a groan or two of Luffy before he gave out. He pulled away from the kiss as he had a pink hue and Nami looked more flustered than before.

"Let's go back! I need Sanji to cook me up some meat! Shishishi!" said Luffy dropping Nami on the ground and letting out a long sigh as he rubbed his belly.

Nami landed a blow of Luffy's head as she was enraged.

" We were just having a moment and then you just drop me! Idiot!" yelled Nami as she walked back to the ship alone.

_Stupid, Idiot! Why couldn't I have liked someone like Sanji who would be sweet and gentle and passionate. Or Zoro who would be more hardcore and rough. But, Luffy who is still a little unexperienced. Maybe he doesn't like me but just feel overportective. _

_A few hours later after the celebration _

Back on the Sunny, Sanji had already served food and the women had gone to their quarters while the men were having one of thier late night talks in their quarters.

"Luffy you seem quiet tonight!" Ussop said to him.

" Ussop, do you know how to make to love to girls?" said Luffy nonchalatantly.

" Well, you just go by instincts, I the Great Captain Ussop have swooned tons of women with my instinctal techniques!" said Ussop proudly as a blush appeared across his face.

"Well I kissed Nami, but my instincts didn''t help!" said Luffy as he pouted.

"YOU KISSED NAMI!"

"SOMEONE KISSED NAMI-SAN!" said of course Sanji.

"SOMEONE KISSED THAT WITCH!" said Zoro.

"SOMEONE SAW HER PANTIES!" said Brook not hearing correctly.

"OW! THAT'S SUPER! LUFFY!" said Franky.

" What's wrong with kissing Nami!"

"Nothing it's just shocking!" Zoro said as he was holding back Sanji.

"It felt wierd, and she put her tongue inside of my mouth and then she waited for me to do something but I didn't know what to do so I just stopped!" said Luffy pouting once again. Sanji almost ready to kill Luffy decided to stop as Zoro hit him in a nerve spot causing him to fall asleep.

"We don't know how to teach you! Without getting intimate of course."

" I don't care just teach me! This is so boring!" Appearing out Luffy's stomach was a hand with a book appearing out of it. It disappeared out of thin air leaving Luffy astounded.

" Oi Robin-chan! Good job!" said Brook yelling. Zoro throwing Luffy out the room told him to go read the book and to come back without any problems.

_So a book. Uggh, this is for Nami! I have to do it! _

Luffy walked into the observation room and decided to find a chair and sit down. A few inches away from him was one of Nami's map and her quill pen. Luffy decided to open the book and within minutes he was fully disgusted.

" Oh so it was called a French kiss." said Luffy.

" Ooh her weak spots! That's easy since Nami is always exposing her upper body skin! I can do this! Her breasts are-"

" Luffy, what are you doing?" said a mysterious Nami walking back into the observation room.

" What are you doing here, this late!"

" I'm working on a map. I plan on finishing it tonight. The Sky Island is very vast as you could see. And also- ahh" Nami again interrupted was caught by kiss on her neck as she moaned loudly not expecting that. Luffy found her lips as he put his hand under her blouse and caressed her skin. Nami formed a blush on her face as she was astounded by the new sense of determination. Luffy then decided to kiss her neck some more loving the way she moaned his name. Throwing Nami onto the couch he sucked more on her neck as a hickey formed.

"Luffy..." said Nami as she felt more and more aroused. Luffy looking into her eyes saw fear in her eyes. Seeing what he done as he saw that Nami's hickey had formed. He shuddered in fear on how he had hurt Nami.

"Nami, are you okay!" said Luffy as he felt ashamed.

" I'm fine!" said Nami as she sat up and touched Luffy's face.

" No you're not.. you have a purple thing on your neck and you looked like you were scared of me!"

" That's normal when you are making love. And I was just shocked that's all!" said Nami as she laughed it off.

" I was just reading what the book told me to do!" Luffy pouted as he layed his head on Nami's shoulder.

"Book! Just let me do the guiding around here! I am the navigator of course! " said Nami winking at Luffy as she put a finger on Luffy's chest.

" Nami, I don't think I'm ready yet!"

" What do you mean? How can the guy going to become King of the Pirates not have his main girl or you know girlfriend?" said Nami as she started to feel the moment going south.

" I don't know how to do the sex thing the book said. And from what I've seen it hurts you alot. And a captain should prevent his crew mates from being harmed."

" Idiot, it's supposed to. And we don't have to do the sex thing. There's more to love than just the sex thing."

" Like what?" said Luffy in a whiny voice.

" Like hugging and being nice and passionate and protective. That's what I like in men. Plus I think I like strong rubber men like you, Luffy." Knowing that skyrocketed his confidence and getting that big grin she decided to guide Luffy in Lesson 101 in kissing.

" Nami don't you need air!" said Luffy exhausted.

" Luffy you're getting so good at kissing that you need to get air. But the good kissers don't need air! But my rubber man can get past that, right Luffy?" Luffy grinning gave her a little peck on the mouth.

" YOSH! Now come on!"

" Hmm, it looks like Robin won't be having any company tonight!" Nami said as she was caught by Luffy's kiss and she fell onto the couch.

That night. Both of them. Mastered Lesson 101.


	6. Nami Having Second Thoughts?

"Luffy. we're here in Water Seven!" Nami said as she sat on the Yagara with Luffy behind her. She looked at the map and looked to get to the shopping district, while Ussop was on the other yagara.

"Is that where we can get some meat as well?" asked Luffy as his stomach growled.

"Is that the only thing you think about, we came here to get ship repairs!" Nami yelled as she got an angry face.

"I think about you the most," Luffy said quite innocently, which turned Nami red and Ussop laughed. Nami guided the Yagara to the shiopping district, but it went down the fast way to a super slope. It went down and then up to great heights, and took a big dip.

"AHHHHHHH, WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING!" yelled Nami and Ussop as they fell from the sky. As Nami was screaming she heard Luffy in the background laughing.

"Cmon, Nami! This is fun! HAHA! You shouldn't be scared... I won't let you die!" Luffy screamed as they dropped into the water and Luffy fell out of the Yagara. Nami quickly grabbed him out of the water...

"I won't let you die either..." Nami said as she Luffy back into his seat. She stopped by a meat shop and let Luffy buy the meat he wanted and he ate it all in one gulp.

"You want some? It's good!" Luffy asked as he took another big chunk.

"No thanks, I'm on a diet," Nami said as she looked at the map of the shopping district again.

"Aren't diets for people that need to lose weight, you don't need to lose any weight, you're fine the way you are, so try the meat," Luffy said as he shoved the meat into Nami's face.

"I SAID NO!"

"MEAN!" Luffy said as he pouted in the back.

*********************************- Later that Night

"Luffy, you're not really going to fight Ussop, right?" Nami asked worried about Ussop's safety.

"Ussop challenged me to a duel. He's risking his life for his own pride," Luffy said in his hammock with his hat lifted on his face.

"But, you guys can talk it out again, Ussop is weak and you're the strongest on the crew and that's an overkill," Nami said as she clenched her fists.

"I'm sticking on my word, and that's final... I can tell you the result when I'm back if you decide not to watch, now goodnight!" Luffy said as he shifted onto his side and went to bed.

Nami decided to walk to her room with a pout as she felt the crew was falling apart.

"_Luffy is never so strict with me, were those kisses the other day worthless? Maybe it's Ussop's fault, that long nose fool! Maybe we were just experimenting... Agh, I'll just be getting in Luffy's way if I ever became his girlfriend... I'm far too weak and he'd always have to worry about me_," Nami thought as she went into her room.

************************************ Hours later

Nami in her bed was crying herself to bed. Ussop was defeated and the crew was painfully hit as Robin was nowhere to be seen. As she curled up she felt something on her hip, as she looked up it was Luffy and he sat in her bed.

"I'm sorry for earlier, but we're both hurt... It's too much... Just too much... Being captain..." Luffy said as he started to mumble. Nami shifted herself as she wiped the tears away from her face as she saw Luffy still crying waterworks. She pulled him down to her chest and ran her fingers through his head.

"Luffy, the reason why I followed you was because of your leadership qualities, don't get down on yourself, leaders make tough decisions, especially about things as touching as this," Nami said as she rested her head on his.

"Ussop was our friend, but he just turned his back on us just for the Merry... I thought our friendship was more than that..."

"He's probably going under stuff as well, are you staying here for the night or the boys' dorm?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to leave you here, and shouldn't you be working on a map of Ennies Lobby?" asked Luffy.

"Ah, true, thanks Luffy! But, I didn't buy supplies!" said Nami getting sad. As she got from the bed, she saw that her supplies were indeed low.

"We can go get some tomorrow, while we search for Robin," Luffy suggested as he shuffled himself and got comfortable in the bed. Nami grabbed her notepad and calculator and started to calculate the budget and saw that they had excess money needed for her equipment and now with Ussop gone she could factor him out.

"Wait, Luffy, what about the ship? Where am I going to put my stuff? And my clothes?"

"We can go to bigger and better things, but let's worry about that tomorrow, I'm sleepy," Luffy said as he started to mumble and fall asleep. Nami turned around to see him leaving barely enough room for her to sleep. She went towards her bed and lifted the covers to see that Luffy had left a tiny spot for her next to his chest.

"Luffy can you scoot over, I need space," she said as she rested in the bed and he scooted over. Her face was blushing red and she didn't want Luffy to see. He started to snore and his breaths were uneven. As she started to doze off, she felt his hand wrap around her arm.

************** The Next Morning

Nami the next morning found that her and Luffy were touching noses, their feet were intertwined, and her hips were on his. She felt something against the back of her thigh and as she looked down she saw what didn't want to see. She blushed pink as she remembered that boys early in the morning have something down there.

"GOOD MORNIN!" Luffy said as his eyes flew open. He startled Nami and jumped out of the bed.

"Mornin," Nami said as she stretched out her arms.

"Your bed is much more comfortable than the hammocks, maybe I can sleep here some more?" Luffy said as he got out of the bed and walked towards the door. Nami rubbed her head and messed with her hair as she got out of bed.

"HURRY UP NAMI! We have to go back to the shopping district!"

"OK, OK! How about you go do your mornin routines," said Nami as she went into her closet to find clothes.

************** POST ENNIES LOBBY!

"Cmon, Nami! Have some fun! For Robin!" yelled Luffy as he was clowing with Ussop and Chopper.

"Not a chance, I'd rather drink with Zoro!" Nami said as she drunk with Zoro and Robin chuckled beside her.

"NAMI LOOK! Luffy said as he stuck two sticks up his nose and played with them right in front of her.

"TAKE THOSE OFF! YOU'RE SO IMMATURE!"

"YOU KNOW YOU LIKE ME THAT WAY! AND DONT GET JEALOUS!" yelled Luffy as he pranced around. Nami got up from her seat and proceeded to try and take the sticks out of Luffy's nose. She struggled as the sticks broke and she flew forward and Luffy went for the kiss.

"Luffy..."

"My plan the whole time, I GOT YA!" he said chuckling as the rest of the crew smiled as they saw the two as cute.

******* Later that night

"Well navigator, with this new ship, I'm sure I love books and I'll go see what books are around, have fun, if you know what I mean," Robin said as she walked out of the room. As soon as Robin left, Luffy came in and jumped into her bed.

"NAMI!"

"What now?"

"Didn't you like my plan, I made it just for you! WITH NO HELP!" Luffy said. Luffy sat in front of Nami in a criss-cross position as he spoke to her. She grabbed at his face and brought him in for a kiss, but hesitated and stopped.

"Luffy, I'm not sure about this anymore... I mean if this continues I'd be a burden to your dream and I wouldn't want to do that," Nami said as she looked down.

"A burden? What use is being a king, without a Queen? The reason I kissed you today was because you survived... You survived those freaks with the weird techniques... I heard you fried that secretary lady, COOL!" he said.

"It was nothing, but what if we meet more people like that, people that are stronger maybe even? What point would I be if you were always worrying?"

"The point is that we're going through this together, and there's nothing wrong with being together, you're my navigator, you're not the fighter, it's my job to keep you safe!" Luffy said as he initiated the kiss this time. The kiss lasted longer than the usual five seconds as they were both hungry and had a bottle full of passion to waste. Nami's fingers ran through Luffy's hair as she leaned onto him sitting on his lap while still kissing. They let go for a few seconds until Luffy again initiated the kiss.

"_Has he been reading a book? Because this is amazing_," Nami thought as Luffy's tongue came into her mouth, but she pushed it backed fighting for dominance. They both let go again as they both came up for air.

"I'm just happy you're alive... I'm strong enough to protect you for now," Luffy said as he rested his head on Nami's shoulder. He put her down on the bed and commenced the kissing again, but this time Nami felt much more comfortable and wanting more. She quickly unclasped the buttons on Luffy's vest and left him with his abs showing, but with taping from Chopper. As Nami kept rustling around she saw that her shirt was getting rustled around and showed her tapings around her shoulder from the Shigans from Kalifa. Luffy was winning the match inside her mouth as he was scowering her mouth and leaving her satisfied. He then let go of the kiss and went to the shoulders as he started to kiss near her chest and neck. Nami surpressed her moans so to not interrupt the other members of the crew as she decided that she should try and please him. Her shirt was becoming undone as soon she was only with a bra on and Luffy's vest was on the floor with it. Luffy running out of stuff to do looked into Nami's eyes as she started to unzip his pants. Luffy with worry and confusion in his eyes let her before she stopped.

"Luffy, this just isn't right, I'm sorry I can't continue this," Nami said as she quickly grabbed her shirt from the ground and put it on. Luffy extended his arm and got his vest and put it on.

"What went wrong, did I hurt you?"

"It's nothing, can you tell Robin to come back, and well you know you can't be here while Robin is here," Nami said as she was near tears. Luffy still with a pink hue walked out of the room as Robin came in.

"How'd it go?"

"Bad...,"

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! BUT HERE IS THE CONTINUATION... SO NAMI AND LUFFY ARE GETTING INTIMATE, BUT LUFFY AND NAMI BUT DON'T HANDLE IT WELL... NEXT ADVENTURE IS THRILLER BARK... AND WELL I'LL HAVE BETWEEN SCENES FOR IT... SEE YOU NEXT TIME... **


	7. Nami Satisfies Luffy?

"Breakfast is ready! We'll have it on the deck today! Nami-san, Robin-chan I'll make the best for you guys!" Sanji yelled.

Nami and Robin both walked out of thier room to the sun tanning chairs where they layed down and tanned. Nami grabbed a book about Weather In the New World to read about, while Robin grabbed another World History book.

"Navigator, how was your night?" Robin asked chuckling.

"Robin, I'm not good enough, you know Luffy... He's so innocent and I'm just not," Nami said remembering how Luffy tensed up when she went to the private parts of the body.

"Navigator, Luffy is learning and you're the teacher, I suggest even though he may be uncomfortable that you teach him along the way, right now you're the more dominant one, but soon enough he'll catch on like he always does and you'll be in for a world of delight," Robin said speaking from experience.

Luffy walked out on deck with Ussop and Chopper laughing like usual. Sanji brought out small smoothies for Robin and Nami.

"OOH, Nami, what's that?" asked Luffy seeing as he was acting like nothing happened last night.

"Tastes like an iced tea," Nami said as she felt satsified. She offered some to Luffy who immediately loved it and asked Sanji to make him one.

**** Later that Day

Nami was in her room making another map for the island they just passed and calculating the ship's budget. She finally finished calculating the budget and put it into another one of her folders, and suddenly Luffy came into the room.

"Nami, I'm sorry about last night," said Luffy as a pink hue went upon his face as he scratched the back of his neck.

"What's wrong about last night was that I was going to fast... This is probably going too fast for you," Nami said as she started to work on her map to try and divert her attention from blushing.

"I don't care about that, Nami... I just was hungry!" Luffy blurted out.

"Robin told me that when two people are together, they usually show that they love each other a lot by making love," Luffy said remembering from what Zoro and the book said. Nami looked up from her map and was near tears.

" Nami, I just want to say that-" Luffy was cut off and Nami kissed him. This was the first time that Nami had initiated the kiss and it was much better than before. Luffy held Nami by the hips as she beckoned him to come inside her mouth. They both came up for air and commenced again as Nami ran her hands through Luffy's hair. Luffy pushed Nami to the wall as he continued to dominate the kissing game. He was getting moans from Nami as she started to feel more aroused then usual.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU DAMN RUBBER BASTARD," Sanji yelled opening the door. As he opened the door, Nami immediately opened her eyes and looked at Sanji and tried to stop kissing Luffy, but Luffy innocently kept continuing.

"Is there something to see here?" Luffy asked. Sanji jumped into the air and kicked Luffy onto the table.

"Sanji-kun! What is your problem?" Nami asked as he fixed herself.

"Nami, I can't believe you let this rubber bastard conceive you! Luffy of all people!"

"URAGGG!" Luffy yelled as he punched Sanji in the face. Nami screamed as both of the boys had a mini-fight.

"SANJI! I'm in love with Luffy, not you!" yelled Nami as both of the boys stopped fighting. Sanji's face dropped as Luffy smirked and wiped debris off the side of his lip. Nami surprised at her own saying looked perplexed as well.

"If that's so... Then I hope that he doesn't treat you bad! If he does I'll kick his ass to the ends of the worlds!" Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.

"Don't worry, Nami is all mine! No one is going to take her away from me, that Arlong jerk learned that," Luffy said as he found his hat from amidst the debris.

"AHHH! It's DARK!' Ussop yelled from the deck. Nami checked out the situation and found that they were in midst of the next island.

******** Later That Night

"NIGHTMARE Luffy, more like sexy hunk..." Nami wrote in her diary as she smiled to herself remmebering how Luffy beat Oz easily and him saving her. She continued to laugh as she wrote stuff about her being a princess in distress and him saving her.

"Hmm, so you liked me in that state! SHISHI" Luffy said smiling. Nami blushed as she screamed.

"Luffy! When'd did you come in!? I didn't mean that in the book!" Nami said as she shut her diary.

"Sure, you didn't!" Luffy said as she pouted. Nami looked out of her door and saw Zoro and Sanji standing watch. She felt Luffy's rubbery arms around her waist and he got her into the bed.

"Nami... Nami... Nami... How'd you like almost getting married to that Absalom guy?" Luffy said as he kept smiling. He let go of her as she touched his face. She stretched his face out and snapped it back to see that he wasn't hurt.

"Hmm, so all of your body parts are able to be stretched, huh?" Nami said as she stretched out his chest and soon went to work at kissing.

"Uh huh, so what?" Luffy asked. Nami seemed a little irritated by his sense of innocence but she decided to just try harder and maybe he might get. She continued to kiss him to distract him for her wandering hand. He laid on his side and Nami continued to caress his face, but this time she tried a little more and got the advantage as she won the dominance and worked her way inside his mouth. She got some groans from Luffy as she stopped for a second to catch her breath and continue again. While she distracted him with that, she started to massive his chest and his stomach as she felt his body temperature start to warm up. Luffy sensing that he wasn't the dominant one decided to stretch his tongue and surpass hers and win the dominance. Nami pulled up the blankets over them as she felt she needed some privacy from the others that were outside. Luffy sensing this turned off the lights by stretching his arm to turn them off.

"Like I said before, Luffy, are all of your body parts flexible?" Nami said as she started to rub his member from outside of his pants.

"Ahhhhhhh, Nami, that's sensi-ahhh-sensitive," Luffy said as he was going crazy in pleasure. Seeing how cute the innocent Luffy is, she decided to keep rubbing him there. She felt it grow bigger and harder from her touch as she started to heat up as well. She looked up to see that Luffy had stopped kissing and had his tongue out and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head from the good pleasure.

"Luffy, don't worry, it only gets better," Nami said as she dug into his pants.

"Better? Better than this... AHHhh... Nami..." Luffy mumbled as he moaned and groaned. Nami started to stroke his member and rub it. She loved the feel of it in her hands as she listened to Luffy's breaths. Whenever she stroked it fast enough he would moan a lot, but she loved teasing him so she slowed down to make sure he didn't reach his climax earlier than she wanted.

"Now, Luffy, like I said earlier? Can all of your body parts stretch?" Nami said as she stroked him faster.

"AHH, yes Nami, yes!" Luffy said as Nami felt him grow in in length more. Luffy started to groan as Nami stroked faster, she caressed his chest the same time to make him feel better.

"I'll be right back, Luffy..." Nami said as she went under the covers to Luffy's pants and took off the pants from under him and his underwear.

"Where's she going? I liked it more- ahhh, mmmm, nevermind," Luffy said as he was over run with pleasure. Nami put her lips around the member as she felt it throb. She licked it and licked the family jewels as well as she got the right response from Luffy. She stroked it as she also licked it. Luffy's arm extended to her head as she felt his hips thrust.

"AHH, Nami!" he said as his hips continued to thrust as his member was going in and out her mouth at good speed. Nami felt out of her breath as she chocked a little on his member.

"One more time, please" Luffy said.

"Just because you said please!"

"Oh, and I'll show you how I can stretch..." said Luffy smirking as this time he grabbed Nami's head again but instead of jerking his hips he stretched his member.

"Her mouth is so warm, and it feels so good, is this what making love feels like? Is it more to it? Ahh this is too good, ahh, the senasation level has gone up, AHH, something is coming out...!" Luffy thought as he reached his climax.

"-Uffy..." Nami said as her mouth was filled with semen. She was satisfied with Luffy as she came back above the covers.

"Nami, where did you learn this so well? That was good," Luffy said huffing and puffing from the time.

"Some times as a thief really got to me, but it was never making love like I did with you," said Nami as she took off her shirt as it was soiled.

"Luffy, you messed up my clothes and my hair!" Nami said as she also fixed her hair to go to bed.

"You know you enjoyed it, Nami," Luffy said as he decided to keep his pants off and wait till the morning. Nami decided to only put on a nightgown and to let her hair down. As she got into the bed she felt Luffy hold her as he caressed her to bed.

"Nami, I love you," Luffy said as he kissed her on the cheek to bed. Nami didn't reply as she was still confused on love, and was wondering if Luffy actually loved her for her or the love-making.

******************* The Next Mornin

"Nami, Luffy! We need you out here! There's a ship and they're trying to raid the ship," Ussop yelled as Luffy instantly woke up.

"Luffy, why are you leaving?" Nami said as she tugged on his chest to stay as she didn't hear Ussop's message.

"Nami, wake up, put on some clothes, we're fighting some pirates outside! And guess what, they're trying to steal our treasure!"

"WHAT!" Nami said as she started to run outside but she remembered she needed clothes, but her treasure was in trouble and she needed to fight. She put on short shorts and a tank top as she grabbed her Clima-Tact.

"Nami, what about me, My clothes are soiled from last night, well my shorts are," said Luffy embarrased.

"Keep your vest and well your shorts aren't soiled, they'll just smell, we'll take a shower later, but let's go my money in is danger!" Nami said as she ran outside and saw a floating ship and her comrades fighting off enemies.


	8. Luffy Satisfies Nami? Together Forever!

****Earlier That Morning*

That morning, Nami once again woke up before Luffy. She remembered how good the night before was when she finally broke a barrier with Luffy and how good it felt to make love with him. She felt like she would do it with him forever, she couldn't wait for them to escalate to the next level.

"Mornin' Nami," Luffy said drowsily as Nami caressed his chest.

"Mornin'," Nami replied as Luffy went in for the kiss as they commenced another kissing session. Nami had a wandering hand again and decided to dig into Luffy's underwear again as she say he was rock hard with "morning wood".

"I can handle this really well," Nami said seducively as she fished around in his pants stimulating Luffy's imagination.

"Nami- Ahhh, wait a second- please," said Luffy as his face turned pink again.

"Don't tell me to wait, it only gets me more riled up," Nami said as she pulled her hand out of his pants. She started to pout as she had become sexually aroused as well.

"This is one-sided... What can I do to please you?" Luffy asked interested in Nami and giving her the same pleasure.

"Well you know what's inside of your pants, where there is for a girl is a hole and you can you know lick it, and stimulate it like I did to you," said Nami embarrased.

"I know what to do, I know what to do exactly," Luffy said with a smirk.

"Why is that look on your face," Nami said as Luffy started to kiss Nami on the chest and near her chest. He got moans from her as she was sexually aroused.

"Ahh, Luffy," Nami barely said as she felt helpless. He started to lower his hands and rub her breasts. He stopped for a second and smirked as he felt below Nami's waist.

"You're pretty wet,huh Nami?" Luffy said slyly. He started to kiss her shoulder as he got on top of her as she gasped.

"Hmm, so you like to be dominant, huh, Luffy? said Nami as she found some strength from being aroused to find a way inside Luffy's pants again. She started to stroke him as she heard groans from him.

"Don't try to dominate your captain," Luffy said as he smirked and started to remove her gown. He removed most of it to soon that Nami was in her bra and panties. But Luffy was stripped down naked. Nami still stroking Luffy found that Luffy was trying to unclasp her bra strap.

"Don't let a bra strap defeat you Luffy!" Nami said smirking as she got more groans from Luffy by stroking him faster and faster. Luffy getting inpatient ripped her bra in half to finally get to her breasts.

"Luffy!" Nami said as she gasped as he immediately started to suck at her bosoms. She was taken in pleasure as Luffy continuosly sucked on them.

"Nami, you're getting wetter and wetter each time I check Nami, you really want me to explore down there don't you," Luffy said as Nami looked seductive.

"Give me your best, or is it that you're not man enough, captain?" Nami said smirking as she stopped stroking Luffy. Luffy taking this as a challenge took off her panties and started to rub her. He got a gasp from Nami as the sexual pleasure started to rise. He started to tongue her as he got the biggest moan from her. He started the eating out phase as he felt her tense up. He devoured her as if there as no tomorrow, he constantly stopped to look at her to see the pleasure in her face.

"I really don't feel like stopping, Luffy... But how about we shift into a 69 postion since we're having oral," Nami said as Luffy gave her a last lick. They shifted into the 69 position and Luffy was loving it as well as Nami. Nami continued to stroke him while Luffy ate her out from below. He started hold her in a postion while he kept sucking on her and it got him so many moans as Nami was seeping wet. Nami finished him off with some good strokes as he started to thrust into his her face again and finally reached his climax leaving a mess on Nami's face. Luffy got up and got into missionary postion again and started to finger her as she started to moan his name. He started to rub her extremely quick as she started to gasp.

"Ahhh, Luffy, stop ,please! AHH, Luffy..." Nami said as she was filled with pleasure and near her climax.

"Don't tell me what do!" Luffy said as he dove in again and this time eating her out. She continued to plead, but finally she let out and squirted all over Luffy.

"Ahhh, who knew you'd taste so good," Luffy said as he rubbed his face off.

"Ahh, that was amazing Luffy, I've never felt that much pleasure," she said as Luffy rested his head on the pillow beside Nami. Nami started to doze off on Luffy's chest from the strain it put on her body. While Luffy who was a rubber man, could go at it for days.

"Luffy, Nami! Come out quickly," Ussop said.

As they came outside, cardboard fell to the ground.

"You guys have been caught with an Ussop Spell!" Ussop said laughing.

"Idiot, you made me think we were in real trouble!" Nami yelled.

"At least it got you out of the captain's pants!" Ussop yelled back and stuck his tongue out at Nami.

"Urg, I'll get you back for that! Ugh, I'll go work on my maps! I'm almost done with the sea mapping that I wanted to do, we'll be at a new island really soon," Nami said as she looked out and saw an island up ahead. Nami went into her room and pulled out a map and commenced drawing.

Luffy was playing outside with Ussop and Chopper and the day was going by fine as usual. But, Luffy usually found time to find Nami and play with her for a while before he decided she was getting tired. They finally were on thier new island before they could hit Fishman Island. Nami decided to take a nap since she just finished setting the Log pose, Calculating the business for the ship and finished a new map.

She got up to the sound of partying from the deck and she found Zoro drinking booze, Franky and Brook playing thier instruments, Sanji serving Robin food and the grill out and Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop playing thier usual antics.

"Oh Nami, Luffy told us to go all out today and we spent most of the money we had for this party, he said it's to celebrate us almost getting to the New World!" Sanji yelled to Nami as she looked confused.

"Almost getting to the New World, that Luffy always wanting to have fun!" Nami thought as she walked up to Luffy and Ussop. She grabbed Luffy by the collar and Luffy smiled but Nami was not in the mood for romance.

"LUFFY! THAT MONEY WAS IMPORTANT! HOW WILL WE GET IT BACK, NOW?" Nami yelled as she threw Luffy onto the ground.

"What do you mean! I wanted to party! It was getting boring!" Luffy yelled picking himself up.

"But, that gives you no right to spend most of the money!" Nami yelled back walking to Luffy.

"That does too, I'm the captain and what I says goes!"

"Oh sure! The ships needs repairs and Franky needs the money, what about tomorrow when you have nothing to eat! We need the money! You just can't go around spending the money that we fought for!" Nami said as she got angrier by the second.

"And the crew also needs to have fun, which you obviously don't know how to do... you're either in that room doing maps, doing business stuff, talking to Robin, or shopping! That's boring! You're the one that spends most of the money anyway... That's why we're on a budget!"

"Oh, don't go blaming this on me! You're the one who's reckless!" Nami said as she knocked Luffy down to the ground as well. Luffy got back up and pushed Nami onto the ground.

"I DON'T CARE! BE HAPPY THAT WE'RE STILL ALIVE! MONEY IS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOUR FRIENDS, SO SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled.

"Oh so life is all about fun and games to you, then so be it, but don't talk to me! The ship got rot and your stomach can growl, but if it's fun you want, then fun you get! Bye Luffy!" Nami said as she brushed herself off and went to her cartography room.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Like I said, don't talk to me! I'll be handling business!" Nami said as she commanded Sanji to get her something to eat and drink.

************* Two Mornings Later

Nami woke up from her bed at 11:00am and was ready to go check the winds and the waves. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top to try and tease Luffy. She saw Luffy eating while Chopper was tending to her wounds, but she avoided him and went her way. She saw the look of longing from Luffy and knew her plan had worked. She had her notepad in hand and calculated the wind and the waves and calculated that it would be a cool day. Until, she saw a pirate ship coming straight ahead and it was shooting canons. The impact blew Nami back as she hit the deck.

"NAMI!" Luffy said as he sprung right next to her. And held her up as Zoro and Sanji made it right on time to block other shots.

"Hey those bombs are filled with poisonous gas! Chopper!"

"Nami got hit, she's turning a bit green!" Luffy said as he started to get worried. Chopper turned into his human beast form and took her out of his hands and lifted her up. Luffy busted the next two bombs as he saw the pirate ship coming up quickly. Their crew came onto the boat and the StrawHats went into battle. It took a few minutes to get rid of the fodder until Luffy got impatient and got onto the next pirate ship with Zoro and Sanji, leaving Robin, Brook, Franky and Ussop to guard the ship.

Luffy went looking for the captain, while he told Zoro and Sanji to beat the fodder and find where their treasure is. He found the captain of the boat who was an average swordsmen. Luffy quickly dodged two stabs and hit the guy in the face and hit him with a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka! He saw Zoro and Sanji still defeating the fodder below when he asked the captain where the treasure they had was. Luffy ran around till he saw a big room. He unlocked it and found two bags full of gold and diamonds and he took them.

"What are those bags for?" Sanji asked taking a puff from his cigarrette.

"They're for Nami of course, she got mad and now I'm going to show her that I'm really sorry," Luffy said.

They got back the boat and Robin lifted most of the fodder and threw them overboard.

"Luffy, Nami is in care and she's exhausted, she's going to be A-Okay near tonight! But, she wanted to see you!" said Chopper walking out of the room with his medical kit. Luffy walked into the room with the two bags of treasure and he sat down in a chair near the bed.

"Nami... I brought you something to say I'm sorry," Luffy whispered as he saw Nami rustling in the bed. She saw the two bags of treasure and a smile crept onto her face as she was too weak to laugh or be really happy.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for overreactin-" Luffy had suddenly put his finger over her mouth.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead, you're my navigator and I need to understand that, you navigate where I go, you navigate my life, and you guide me to the correct path," Luffy said as he laid a kiss on Nami's lips.

"You better not do it, again! And tomorrow when I'm better you better be shopping for me," Nami said as she was able to get up look at Luffy in the eyes.

"Oh, and don't ever knock me down again, if it wasn't for me you would still be stranded in the East Blue!" Nami said sticking her finger in Luffy's face.

"You really want it, don't you?" Luffy said smirking as he caught Nami's finger.

"Excuse you, I can abstain from sex, you can't!" Nami replied as she got angry.

"We only did it 2 times, and then we stopped for two days!" Luffy said.

"You're a rubber man! I'm a normal human lady!" Nami said as she lay back down in bed. Nami looked over to her captain who was dozing off. She would have hit him upside his head if she didn't suddenly see his hand holding hers tightly. As Nami fell asleep that afternoon she knew she was in for a good night.

***** Later that Night

"Nami, you can go to your room now! You're in for a surprise!" Chopper said as he led her out onto the deck. Everyone congratulated her on her return but they led her to a new room which she found. The room was unknown to her and as he walked in she saw it was a bedroom but with a king sized bed. Her navigation stuff in one corner and Luffy's stuff in another. She saw her Clima-Tact in the corner and her own closet next to it.

"Woah, is this... A room for me... And Luffy?" Nami said as she looked rather impressed with the design.

"Well, yeah sis, we can't keep letting Robin be deprived of her sleep, so I switched stuff around and gave Robin her own in room library," Franky said as Nami sat in her bed. '

"Well, I guess we'll leave it to you to get comfty!" Chopper said as they left out of the room. As she walked to the closet to find something to wear from her infirmary clothing she heard Luffy bust into the room.

"NAMI! We have our own room now, together!" Luffy said enthusiastically. Nami just nodded her head as she decided to stay in her gown. She picked up her Clima-Tact and saw that engraved into it said: Perfect for the Queen of the Skies.

"You like your engraving for the weapon!" Luffy said as he started to grow weary. He got up from the bed and walked over to Nami and hugged her from behind.

"Now, we have our own room, and our own shower, and everything together!" Luffy said into her neck.

"Are you still up for that bath I said we could take together?" Nami asked smirking.

"A bath? Why?"

"You're not going to sleep in the same bed as me without taking a shower!" Nami yelled.

"Hmm, good point, then bath it is!" Luffy said as he smiled his innocent smile.

"And you know, since we have our own bath, it makes it easier to have time together without disturbing the others," Nami said as she started to tease Luffy as she backed Luffy up onto the wall while he still was holding her from the waist.

"Yeah, of course, but baths are for showering," Luffy said a bit nervous from Nami's seductive words.

"And, you know when you're in the bath to take a shower, you get naked, right?" Nami said as she put her hand back to rub Luffy's chest.

"Uhhh, yeah..." Luffy said as he started to feel pleasure. Finally, he understood what she meant.

"Why can't we do it, right here, right now!" Luffy said gettinng impatient.

"NO! I don't want to soil the new sheets!" Nami said as she found that thier bed had been made with delicacy and care.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Luffy said as he ran to the bathhouse part of thier room.

"WAIT I DIDN'T GRAB A TOWEL!" Nami yelled as he dragged her into the bath house.

"No need for one, I think we're fully comfortable seeing each other like that now!" Luffy yelled as he closed the door behind him.

That shower was the best shower Nami took in a long time.


	9. Nami Challenges Luffy

The Devil Fruit

Nami woke up to Luffy on top of her. Thier bodies were half hidden by the white covers on thier bed. The light coming into thier room shown that it was barely dawn. She looked at Luffy's battle scars and saw how much of a beating he took in his fights. She saw him drooling a little at the side of his mouth, but couldn't help it but thought it was cute. She ran her fingers through his hair as she still felt the intimacy between them as they were both still naked from thier time last night in the bathouse and thier first time have fully blown love in the bed last night.

"Luffy, get off of me," Nami whispered as she tried to move Luffy from on top of her. She succesfully did, but it seemed like instinctively Luffy put his arms around her. She examined his toned abs. She felt them and shuddered at how much strength the abs packed.

"He could rip me in half," Nami said as she scooted over. She hid her upper body with the blanket as she looked around the room to examine it more. She decided that she needed to redress so she could go check in on the waves and the air pressure.

"Nami don't leave, nothing is going to happen," Luffy mumbled as he stretched his hands to keep Nami from leaving.

"Luffy, I need to go do my job, and if you're thinking about having sex, then that's a no," Nami said as she seemed a bit annoyed by his overprotective mood. She could hold her own in battles. Maybe not fight the caliber of Luffy's opponents but she could hold her own against people. Maybe she was weak she thought as she felt the scars on her shoulder from her fight with Kalifa and her scar on her leg from her fight in Alabasta. She finally got herself free and dressed in short shorts and a blouse. She put her Clima-Tact in the three caps in her pants as she went outside. She went to the railing and observed the winds as she came to the conclusion that today would be a good sailing day and that they would make it to an island in a couple of hours after breakfast.

******** BreakFast********

"Nami-SWAN! How about some oatmeal for my lady," said Sanji estatically as he ran around in twirls.

"Yes, thank you Sanji-kun!" Nami said as she sat down in her normal seat. Robin sat next to her and she grabbed Chopper before he could sit in a seat and sat him on her lap, while Luffy sat on the other side of her.

"Chopper, eat with me!" Nami said as she caressed Chopper.

"Fine! But, don't take too long, I got these new medical books!"

"Ahh, you reminded me! I have to navigate a route to Fishman Island!" Nami said as she was soon stumped. She quickly ate with Chopper and then decided to head to her room.

"Aggh, no way to get to Fishman Island from here!" Nami said as she sat down.

"I see land Nami!" Luffy yelled as he popped his head into thier room. She quickly ran out and gave orders to her crew mates.

"Who's going on the island, and who's staying?" Nami asked as they docked.

"Luffy you can go, you've been itching to get off the boat for a while now, Zoro, you make sure Luffy doesn't go wild, Sanji you can come buy some food so we can restock and have lunch later, Chopper come with me and Robin we can go buy books, Ussop you and Franky can stay since I don't think the ship needs repairs, and Brooke you can stay," Nami said as she jumped off the boat.

"Nami, be careful!" Luffy said as he wandered off with Zoro in a different direction.

"Isn't this cute navigator-san, he worries about you more than us now," Robin said chuckling.

"Well,when two humans mate they become closer," Chopper said as he led them in the direction of the bookstore. As they went inside, they found many books on many different subjects that interested them. Nami turned into direction of the navigation section. She found many different books on the types of Weather.

"Well, milady, are you interested in weather?" asked an old man.

"Well yes, I'm a navigator and soon I'll be going to the New World!" Nami said as she pointed to her Log Pose.

"Well then I have a deal for you! I have a DF called the Cloud Cloud fruit. It's a powerful Paramecia type Devil Fruit and I think it would suit you well,"

"What's the catch," Nami said as she started to contemplate on whether to take the DF or not.

" It'll cost you a 100,000,000 berries and you won't be able to swim for the rest of your life," he said as he showed her the fruit.

"Um, I don't know, no thank you! I have a Clima-Tact and it controls the weather for me, I don't think I want a Devil Fruit," Nami said as she started to walk away.

"If you don't take it, then I'll get the Marines right here, right now? And we'll sell your pretty self to an auctioning place," he said as he snapped his fingers. Nami backed back to find that she was being held by a man of tall stature.

"Take the Devil Fruit, we know you're Cat Burgular Nami of the StrawHats, a hundred million berries would do us well to keep this business going,"

"Robin! Chopper!" Nami screamed as she soon was being muffled. She was trying to grab her Tact but her hands could react.

"You see how limited you are! If you had this DF, you could easily have defeated us," he said. Nami bit the man's finger and kicked him and grabbed her tact from her pants.

"Let our navigator go!" Robin said as Chopper was behind her. The old man was suddenly caught in hands. Robin constrained him enough to where he couldn't move. But security came in time for Nami to hit them with Swing Arm, but they were over run.

"This is a pirate business, and we're here to rack in the dough and get stronger to get to the New World," the old man said as he grew into a muscle man and broke out of Robin's grasp. Chopper ran to him and was about to knock him down until he got punched back.

"I'm a super strength human, so your powers won't work on me Ms. Nico Robin, and Doctor Tony Chopper!" laughed the old man. The pirates shot Robin and Chopper and left them on the ground. They started to shoot at Nami until it turned into a Mirage. Suddenly Nami picked up Robin and Chopper and started running. Chopper gained his consciousness and carried Robin and Nami and ran out the store. As they ran to the outside, bullets followed them but Chopper was evading them. He ran into the alley to try and lose him. The man punched into the ground and made Chopper fall to the ground. Robin trying to gain consciousness tripped the guards and made them fall to the ground.

"Heat Ball, Cool Ball! Thunderbolt Tempo!" Nami said as she striked her Tact downwards as she eletrocuted the guards.

"Nami, run away!" Chopper said as he went toe to toe with the old man with the super strength. Robin and Nami ran away, but then fire was all around them and they slipped to the ground.

"I'm an oil oil human! No one is getting away from captain," a man said as Nami and Robin fell to the ground. Robin tried to grasp him but her hands slid off as she coughed from the fire around.

"Robin!" Nami said as she threw Cool Balls to the fire to make a fog. Nami grabbed Robin, but was suddenly stopped as the old man struck her to the ground.

Meanwhile, Luffy was in red alert as he saw in the sky and her thunder, but the sky looked cloudless.

"Zoro, that might be Nami! Her weapon uses weather! She used her Tact! She's in trouble!" Luffy yelled as he ran off in the direction of the Weather as now he saw smoke and fog coming from a building.

"ZORO IT'S THIS WAY!" Luffy said grabbing Zoro.

"AGHH, I knew I shouldn't have left her alone! But she was with Robin! And Chopper! They're all strong enough to handle themselves! Maybe, not Nami and Ussop. Oh Nami! I'm sorry!" thought Luffy as he went G2 to try and hurry to the site. He finally got there to see that Robin and Chopper were lying on the ground beaten.

"Robin, Chopper, what happened? Are you guys hurt?"

"Explosions... Devil Fruit... Man took Nami, not too long ago!" Chopper said coughing up a mess.

"LUFFFFYYYYY! HELP!" a voice cried as it was distinguished as Nami's. Zoro picked up Brain Point Chopper and Robin and ran off in the direction of Nami with Luffy. Suddenly, a man with oil coming from his hands stopped them in thier tracks. Luffy in the corner of his eye saw a man escaping with Nami behind him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Luffy said as he punched the oil man out of the way as he fell. His teeth fell out of his mouth as he coughed up blood. Luffy ran forward, as the oil man tried to grasp him but Zoro stopped him in his tracks.

"No one messes with our crew," said Zoro as he licked his swords and was ready to torment the poor DF user.

Meanwhile, Nami was injured on her arm as her Clima-Tact was in the hands of the man that was kidnapping her.

"You want to be pure, well guess what, I'll be auctioning you and your staff, I'll make millions, then I can make repairs on my ship! And I can make 16 million from your bounty!" he said as he had Nami over him like a sack of potatoes.

"Let me go, my captain will find me, and you'll be sorry," Nami said as she was starting to lose consciousness from the blood she was losing in her arm and leg,.

"LET HER GO!" Luffy yelled as he extended his hand and punched the back of the man. Nami fell to the ground as the super strength human stumbled. Luffy made it in an instant to Nami and rested her against a wall. He observed that her face had blood trickling down it, also her leg and arm were hurt.

"Nami, you stay right here! I'm going to go kick that guy's ass!" Luffy said as he rested his hat on her stomach.

"Luffy..." Nami faintly said as she went unconscious.

Nami woke up afterwards in her room feeling like nothing had happened. She took out her staff and set it down on the ground as it made her feel uncomfortable and A DF on the counter beside her. She felt as if all her pain had canceled out and she had just started the day.

"I thought I was injured, Chopper sure is a doctor! I feel good as new!" Nami said as she took off the covers and met eyes with the Devil Fruit.

"Ahh, you again! Should I eat you or not?" Nami said as she grabbed it in her hands. She thought of the pros and cons of having a Devil Fruit. Luffy walked into the room on time as he sat on the bed next to Nami.

"Luffy, thank you, once again you saved me from danger," Nami said as she started to think about eating the fruit.

"If I was annoyed by that, then I'd be a jerk, Nami you're a navigator, you're not a full-on fighter, it's nice that you can handle yourself, but fighting is not your role, if anything it's my job to keep you safe," Luffy said.

"Luffy, would it be better if I ate a Devil Fruit, being King of the Pirates means not having any responsibilites, being the freeest man in the world, and I'd be hindering that," Nami said as she looked at Luffy for reassurance.

"If you ate a Devil Fruit, how would you save me from drowing, we'd both be hammers! And you like swimming!" Luffy said laughing. Luffy grabbed the fruit out of her hand.

"How would you like if we sold it? My Nami loves treasure!" said Luffy chuckling.

"YOU KNOW I DO! How much can we sell it for? Maybe a for a hundred million berries!" Nami said as her eyes turned into money signs.

"We can sell it at the next island," Luffy said as he put it back on the counter and kissed Nami.

"Now, I'm just happy that you're alive!" Luffy said hugging her. Nami hugged back as she felt the love emitting from Luffy.

"Can you go get me some water, I'm thirsty," Nami asked as she retired into the bed. Luffy got up and went to the kitchen and got her something, and during the time he grabbed some meat along the way.

"Nami here's your water!" Luffy said as he handed it to her. She put it on the counter as she fell back into bed. Luffy finished his meat and threw his vest onto the ground.

"LUFFY! You know I don't like a messy room!" Nami screamed as she looked at him with menacing eyes.

"Nami, you know I don't like when you nag!" Luffy said as he seemed rather annoyed by her constant nagging.

"GO PICK IT UP, AND DID YOU TAKE A SHOWER!" Nami yelled as she pointing her index finger at Luffy and pulled his rubber skin to make it turn red. Luffy swiftly turned her around and had her in missionary position.

"You know, if you want to have sex so bad you can just ask!" Luffy said laughing.

"I SAID NOTHING ABOUT SEX LUFFY! I JUST DONT WANT A MESSY ROOM!" Nami said as she pouted in front of Luffy. But ignoring her, Luffy quickly went to work on her neck as he got moans of pleasure from her.

"No, no, no, listen to me Luffy... You have to... Ahh... Pick... up... your... clothes," Nami said as she started to lose what she was mad about. She pressed his mouth against her neck harder as she felt pleasure from his mouth. He continued to nibble on her neck since he knew that now she was under his control again.

"Luffy... You... Pervert... I'll get you... For... OMG... That!" Nami said as she was too overcome with pleasure to get him off of her.

"Don't try and order me around, I'm the captain of this ship and of you," Luffy said in a husky voice as even the voice was a turn on for Nami as completely submitted. But, she knew a few tricks of her own as she quickly undid his pants and stroked him. The nibbling started to get harder as more moans came from Nami. Luffy started to groan as Nami continued to stroke him off. Luffy stopped the nibbling as he worked his way down to Nami's pants as he ripped them off her and threw them to the side.

"LUFFY! What did I say about ripping my clothes! THEY COST MONEY!" Nami screamed as she started to nag again.

"And what did I say about picking those clothes up! Ugh, how can I live in a room with- AHH!" she was stopped as Luffy got to her intimate part. He took her in and devored her whole. He knew Nami inside and out and he knew the right things to do to get her to submit. Nami clenched at the pillows and her body jolted up and down as the pleasure was so great. Her hips went up and down to try and get away from the amount of pleasure. Nami tried hard to not get to her climax as she didn't want Luffy to get satisfaction from avoiding her commands. She tried to get away from Luffy and moved her hips but he had a firm grip on her thighs and wouldn't let go.

"MMM. Luffy let go! I'm not going to do it!" Nami barely managed to say as she finally gave up after the many attempts to get herself free from his grip. But, he was a monster at work and wouldn't let her go without getting wait he wanted. Nami finally reached her climax and felt pleasure and her liquids being released from her body. She finally fell back down on the pillow as she was spent. She saw Luffy finally let her go as her fluids were on his face and he wiped them off of him.

"Ha, you trying to make me let go, it was never going to happen," Luffy said as he smirked.

"Cmon, Luffy, you've got me prepared, and I've got you prepared, now let's go the extra step like we did last night," Nami said as she took his hat from his head.

"Or are you too chicken, you seemed pretty scared last night," Nami said as she sent a challenge towards her captain and stuck her tongue out. Luffy grabbed his hat back and smirked.

"Hmm, you'll be sorry! Now that's a challenge!" Luffy said as he slipped into Nami at full force. He went in and out ina rythmic pattern and at good speed. He felt Nami's hands hold his back as he fell on top of her and a moan came from.

"Is that all you got? Soon to be King of the Pirates!" Nami said teasingly as she grabbed Luffy for a long kiss as he went in harder and deeper into Nami with no shame. She moaned into his mouth as groaned. He went immediately for her neck as nibbled it making tiny little marks and getting good reception from Nami. Her fingers dug into Luffy's back. Luffy nearing his climax started to groan into her chest as he then ripped off her bra and went immediately to suck on her chest. He started to moan her name as he neared the climax.

"Ahhh, so that is what all you got, huh Luffy? Can't believe a King can't even satisfy his queen," Nami said as she kissed Luffy and ran her fingers through his head.

"Oh yeah Nami, then how about this! Second Gear!" said Luffy as he went into Gear Second. Nami's eyes opened wide as she realized what he had done. Luffy smirked as he saw the look on Nami's face.

"So how's this?" Luffy said as the speed doubled. He went to Nami's mouth to conceal her moans that were becoming very loud. Sanji who happened to be outside with Zoro who was taking watch seemed to notice the rampant noises coming from the room.

"Cook, I know they're at it, again!" Zoro said rather annoyed. Sanji eyed the swordsman and started to laugh.

"You're enjoying it! Seeming as you have a good view through the window and your face is kind of red," Sanji said as he lit a cigar.

"Are you trying to say I'm masturbating to thier sexual noises?" Zoro said as he got really angry.

"Well, it's not like you have sex with anyone on the ship, so go on with your mastubating, you do have your own sexual urges yourself," Sanji said as he headed off to the boys' dorm.

Meanwhile, Luffy has finally reached his climax and released into Nami as Nami moaned one last moan before she kissed Luffy again and he turned back into his normal mode.

"That was good Luffy, you deserve that hat," Nami said as she started to clean up the mess Luffy had made.

"I'll do anything to please my Future Queen," Luffy said as he kissed her and suddenly fell unconscious on the bed.

"Hmm, he shoudn't have been so cocky and used another Gear, he did the living daylights out of me," Nami thought as she scooted next to her captain and kissed him goodnight.


	10. Happy Birthday!

You Like It Too

Nami awoke to ruckus outside of her bedroom as she opened her eyes. Luffy had left her bed and she saw that their room had been cleaned from yesterday and the clothes were picked up. As she turned around to her counter she saw food and a note.

"Nami, I'm up early and have done some work outside... See you later... Oh and I brought you your favorite food! EAT UP!" she read as she smiled and hugged the note close to her chest. She grabbed the plate and found her mikans peeled, a smoothie, and a salad. She fed herself and frank up her smoothie pretty quickly and had a debate on whether she should get up or stay in her bed in her naked form.

"Hmmm, this really is a tough decision, I still feel so good from last night, but then again I am the navigator, but then again they were docked in Shabondy Archipelago and Kaimi was there to guide them around," Nami thought as she pouted in the bed. She decided to stay in bed and snuggled in her covers. The bed smelled of meat, tangerines, and a mix. She stayed asleep until later, Robin got her up and told her to dress herself as they were going to explore the island.

As Nami dressed, Robin fixed the bed and took out the linens and switched them with clean linens.

"Seems like you and captain-san have been getting really busy," Robin said chuckling.

"How can I tame such a wild beast," Nami said as she decided to wear a yellow sun dress with her hair down and sandals. She put on her perfume and applied lotion and walked with Robin outside. As Nami opened the door, she heard yelling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NAMI!" everyone yelled as she stepped out onto the deck. She saw they had decorated the deck with things she liked and had presents underneath her mikan tree. She suddenly remembered that she did have a birthday to celebrate.

"You guys!" Nami squealed as she started to tear up. She walked down the stairs with Robin and found Sanji waiting for her.

"NAMI-SWAN! I'm so happy you were born!" Sanji yelled as he escorted her to a table with Robin. There she saw Zoro.

"Happy Birthday... Witch..." Zoro said smirking.

"Why thanks, Captain Gets-Lost-A-Lot!" said Nami as she stuck out her tongue and sat down in her seat. Then she saw Chopper as he brought the cake and set it on the table. Franky and Brook also yelled towards her.

"Happy Birthday, sis!"

"Happy Birthday, also may I please see your panties!"

"Sure," Nami said.

"REALLY!"

"For a hundred thousand beris of course, plus I don't think Luffy would let you live," Nami said smirking.

"Nami! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled Chopper as he jumped onto Nami. Nami snuggled into Chopper's hat as she saw her birthday decorated with mikans around it and it was vanilla flavored with strawberry. The top of it read Happy Birthday. They sang Happy Birthday for her and she blew into the candles.

"Nami!" everyone yelled as she blew into the candles. As she did blow in the cake she felt as if someone's presence wasn't in the room.

"HEY! Where's Luffy, that jerk!" Nami said as she pouted and crossed her hands.

"He wanted us to give you this map! He took forever to make it," Robin said as she took out of her pocket a poorly written map. Nami got up and decided to go on her own adventure. She grasped her Clima-Tact and jumped off of the ship and walked to her destination.

"Find my way to Grove 39," Nami said as she looked at the map and Luffy's directions. Soon enough she was at Grove 39 and found that it was an open field with a mountain.

"Now walk in and go near the mountains," Nami read as she walked into the Grove. As she went in she walked towards the mountain and saw the sea shining from the sunshine. She smelled gas and smoke coming from the mountains. As she walked past the mountain she felt hands grab at her eyes.

"HEY! WHO IS THIS?" Nami said as she struggled against the person's grip that was now on her waist and covering her eyes.

"This is... Your Pirate King!" Luffy said as he kissed at her neck. He soon put into her hand a remote with a round button. He guided her further into the mountains until she smelled more burning.

"Luffy, I don't feel safe, what's happening!" Nami said as tried to get rid of his grip.

"Don't be, as long as I'm here... You're safe..." Luffy said as he let go of her eyes but still kept his grip on her waist. As she opened her eyes, she saw candles burning near the mountain. They were nearly giant sized.

"Luffy, where did you get these big candles from?" Nami asked as she was in amazement. The candles looked like giant-sized birthday candles that were burning in the wind. She clicked the button on the remote as they started to rustle the ground. They set off into the sky and exploded within the night.

"HAPPY BIRTHAY, NAMI!" it read as she chuckled at the technical difficulty.

"SORRY NAMI!" Luffy said as he stretched his neck in front of her face. She chuckled again as he pouted. She grabbed his face and kissed it.  
"You're just missing the "D", it's fine! I still appreciate it!" Nami said as she snapped his head back.

"But, the "D" makes it Day!" Luffy said.

"Just give me the "D" later," Nami said as she winked as she kissed him with much more force. She gained the dominance and came into Luffy's mouth. She departed and she saw Luffy's face come with a blush and his eyes fill with hearts.

"Hmm, the little pervert still is amazed at what I can do," Nami said as she chuckled.

"How will I give you the "D" later, Nami?" Luffy said dumbstruck.

"You'll figure it out, later, now walk me back to the ship, idiot" Nami said as she smiled at her captain's innocence. She started to walk past Grove 39 as she felt Luffy's hands intertwine between hers. He kissed her lightly on the cheeks as she felt behind them an explosion.

"How naughty of my Pirate King?" Nami said as she pulled his nose and snapped it back.

"NAMI! Don't do that!" Luffy said as he touched his nose.

"You didn't say that last night!" Nami yelled as they both got mad at each other. Nami saw security coming into Grove 39 as they walked out of it.

"Let's run, Nami!" Luffy said as he grabbed her hand and ran all the way back to the ship with her. They both got back onto the ship on time to eat the cake, party, and open the presents.

"OOOH, a diamond!" Nami cooed as she put it on her finger. She opened up her other many presents and saw more jewerly and trinkets along with a spell book.

"OUCH, YOU STUPID WITCH!" Zoro yelled as a book hit the back of his head.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SERIOUS!" Nami yelled as she threw the box at him next. She sat back down in Luffy's lap as she opened up more presents. He put his head in her hair as he complemented her on how good she smelled. She opened up her next present which was navigator paper and equipment. He lightly kissed her on the back of her neck as he got a few moans from her.

"Luffy... Just because they're in the back partying doesn't mean you get to do these things, it's called privacy," Nami whispered as she opened her next present which was another jewel.

"It's just my present to you," Luffy said as he started to rub her thighs and nibble on her neck and rub his member against her. She gasped at how horny Luffy was.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Nami said as she flicked him off her neck.

"Now Luffy, you need to stop being so horny, how long can you last," Nami said as she started to mumble to herself. She continued with her nagging as she grabbed at his neck as he was ignoring her.

"YOU LIKE SEX, TOO!" Luffy said as they both glared at each other.

"Are you sure?" Nami said as she put on her seductive look.

"I'm really sure, you wanted it so bad last night," Luffy said non chalantly.

"OH YEAH, I'm not the-" Nami was soon interrupted by Luffy's lips on hers.

"You're a nag! Let's just go do it already," Luffy said as he rocketed to their room.

"LUFFY! WHAT DID I SAY BEFORE! WE DID IT ALREADY YESTERDAY, and I'm a little sore as well, your Gear 2nd really did it last night," Nami said as she smacked Luffy across the head.

"Not my fault someone said she wanted it deeper and faster," Luffy said as he started to turn his lips.

"ERRRGGG! You're making it seem like I'm the pervert!" Nami said as she poked Luffy with her index finger.

"Maybe you are!" Luffy said as he started to see how easy she was to get riled up, waiting for the time to catch her off guard.

"You're the one who wanted to do it near the deck!" Nami yelled. Luffy suddenly grabbed her and swiftly turned her on the bed and laid on top of her.

"You act really hard to get, ya know Nami!" Luffy said.

"Took you long enough to catch on," Nami said as she grabbed his nose and snapped it back in place again.

"AHHH, Nami! You'll pay!" Luffy said as he pouted again.

"And pay how," Nami said as she was about to pull his nose again, but this time he caught her arm and pulled it over her head exposing her neck. Luffy started to nibble there again as he got little moans from Nami, again. He started to kiss her as he took her shirt off. He let a trail of kisses down her neck as he gently took her bra off.

"Good job, you didn't rip it off this time!" Nami said as she again was taken over by pleasure.

"You can't go one minute without being a nag, can't you?" Luffy said as he started to lick at her breasts.

"I'm your nag, can't a Pirate King get dominant?" Nami said teasingly as she sent Luffy into another mode. This time while taking her pants off he ripped them along with her panties. He took off his shirt and pants as he ignored her complaints. He immediately went down to her and licked her clean. He started to eat her out as she moaned out loudly. He devoured her and knawed her leaving her crazy. She grabbed his head as he kept eating her out. Every knaw and every wet feeling she felt was giving her pleasure as she felt she was reaching her climax sooner than she wanted. She attempted to move Luffy's head away, but he wouldn't budge. He gripped her hips and kept her in place as she tried to get away.

"LUFFY, LET GO! AHHHH LET GO! AH... I'M GOING TO... AHHH" Nami screamed as she felt the pleasure coming over her. As Nami felt that she was at her climax, Luffy stopped and smirked at her. She caught her breath as she felt the pleasure go down. Again, he went there and the senses that she was going to climax came again as she felt his wet tongue going deep inside her. He grabbed at her breast and rubbed it as he kept on devouring her whole. She felt as if this was heaven and all her pleasures were coming to her at once. This time, Luffy didn't stop at the last minute as he was overcome and decided to finish her off. She had her release as it fell all over Luffy as he licked her clean. He stroked himself as he patting his member on her opening.

"How much do you want it," Luffy said as he continued to stroke himself.

"Please, I want it!" Nami whispered as she still had pleasure from seeing him trying to seduce her.

"Please, who?" Luffy asked as he started to nibble at her neck. His hot kisses keeping her in the mood.

"Please, Luffy!" Nami said as she felt her nails did in his back. He got on top of Nami missionary position and put his member next to her as he layed back down on top of her and rocked himself as he gave her hot, wet kisses on the neck.

"It didn't seem like you wanted it," Luffy said as he dry humped her and kept nibbling on her neck. She continued to cry and plea as he continued to give her pleasure as he rubbed her breasts.

"I want it, Luffy..." Nami barely said as she couldn't get past the moans. Luffy stopped nibbling on her neck as he went for her mouth. He immediately took over as he entered Nami's mouth. He momentarily stopped.

"You're not saying it like you want it," Luffy said as he kissed her and continued to French Kiss her as he had a nice battle with her tongue.

"Stop being a nag, and fuck me already," Nami said as she grabbed at his member and started to stroke it.

"Stop pulling my nose, and I'll think about it," Luffy said as he started to lose his edge on his dominance. Nami moved her face as she started to nibble on Luffy's lower lip and her other hand roamed his chest and abs.

"I wonder where my King gained such toned abs, such a defined chest, such nice pectorals, and a nice chunk of meat," Nami said as she continued to whisper into Luffy's ear.

"Oh, Nami... Ahhh," Luffy said as he started to forfeit his dominance as Nami gained the upper hand.

"You like this don't you Luffy," Nami said as she continued to stroke him off and give him warm compliments to build his ego.

"Uh huh, keep doing it," Luffy said as he started to lose his mind with pleasure.

"And this full package Pirate King, just lost to his Pirate Queen, is that how you fail me, his navigator, now give me your all Pirate King, or can I call you a prince," Nami said as she smirked and entered into his mouth. Luffy shuffled as he took her hand away, and slipped into her. She felt warmth as Luffy's speed was from the start quick and hard.

"AHH, LUFFY! I SAID NO MORE G-" Nami was trying to say before Luffy intiated thier mouth to mouth time. She dug her nails deeper into his skin as she hummed in his mouth.

"Liar, don't act like you don't like this!" Luffy said as he continued his quick rhthym and went to Nami's neck again for the extra moans and her calling his name which made him quicker.

"I don't... You're being weak," Nami said as she winked at him sending him into hypersonic mode.

"I wanted to go easy on you," Luffy said as he sped up almost going hypersonic speed as Nami was moaning to the top of her voice.

"Luffy, slow down, please..." Nami said as he started to flop onto her know which was too much.

"Too bad, a thief shouldn't take more than she can handle," Luffy said as she gasped and soon she realized she was at her climax as a wave of relief and pleasure sent her into losing her mind to pleasure.

"Come... herrrre... my rubber idiot..." Nami moaned saying as she grabbed his face and kissed him. She started to rub his chest and rub his nipples as she felt something warm shoot into her. She moaned into his mouth and he went into her mouth.

They both were panting and sweating as they stopped. Luffy laid top off her as he was exhuasted from his G2. She massaged his scalp and ran her hands through his hair and he nestled between her breasts. He stretched and put the blanket on top of them.

"Happy Birthday, My Future Pirate Queen," Luffy said as he became enchanted in her smell. He licked her skin from the smell.

"No more, my horny King," Nami said smiling as she brought his head up and kissed him.

"I never knew you could be so rough, Luffy," Nami said as she pulled his nose once again and snapped it back into place. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Keep doing it, and you won't be able to walk tomorrow," Luffy said chuckling.

"Is that a challenge," Nami asked as she brought his head up again.

"Ha, you do like sex!" Luffy said as he was glad he caught her. She blushed crimson as she started to nag him.

"I managed to give you the "D" after all," Luffy said.

"Oh go to sleep idiot, tomorrow we have to go find a coater," Nami said as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Anything can happen when we're together, Nami... Before you know it, we'll be in the New World!" Luffy said as he shifted himself and he layed on top of her face.

"I know that's right, Future King of the Pirates," Nami said as she started to drift off. Luffy kissed her on the cheek and snuggled into her neck. He grabbed his Hat from the crowd and laid it over thier heads as he started to drift off.

"Nami, I love you. Happy Birthday," Luffy whispered to her as she was already fast asleep.

_**AHHH MY MOST DREADED ARC IS COMING UP... ITS SHABONDY ARCHIPELAGO ARC THAT'S COMING UP!**__**Should we have a pregant Nami in another one of my stories? The couple has done it plenty of times... **_


	11. Shabondy Chapters!

StrawHats Separated... Luffy's Tears

"Luffy, that looks like one of the Seven Warlords, Bartholomew Kuma!" Nami yelled as she grasped her Clima-Tact to her body.

"I know you're tough, so it's good for me to go all out from the start!" Luffy said as he went Gear 2. The steam off his body trailed him as the Monster Trio went for the kill. In vain, all of thier attacks did nothing to secerely harm the Pacifista as it shot lasers out of it's palms to throw the rest of the StrawHats in disarray.

"Diable!"

"Gumo Gumo No!"

"Santoryuu!"

"CANON!" the Monster Trio shouted as they placed their together in a combo. The Pacifista trying to tank the attack fell back as it fell to the ground. Zoro still weak from Thriller Bark fell to the ground from opening his wounds. But, through fight he got up and continued to go towards the Pacifista which was ready to kill him. Instantly, Chopper ran in front of him and started to hit the Pacifista.

"ROSEO MICHELLI!" Chopper yelled as he started to rapidly strike the Pacifista who tanked his attack and grabbed him.

"Franky Boxing!" yelled Franky knocking the Pacfista back as he started his barrage of boxing techniques to push the Pacifista back. Suddenly, the Pacifista knocked him back where Robin caught him with a Spider Net.

"Watch, this! Swallow Bond De Vant!" yelled Brook as he stiked the Pacifista but his sword was stopped as it made a minor dent in the Pacifista's armor.

"Atlas Comet!" Ussop yelled as he saved Brook and made the Pacifista swallow one of his bullets. Brook ran to him as they saw the Pacifista fall to the ground.

"He's still human," Franky said as he saw that the Pacifista still had a human body separate from it's robot armor, like himself. The Pacifista got up as it saw Nami coming it's way towards her friends.

"NAMI WATCH OUT!" Luffy yelled.

"Ochenta Fleur! Cuatro Mano! SHOCK!" said Nico Robin as four big hands manifested on top of the Pacifista and bonked him on the head. It fell to the ground from the shock only to give Nami her attack.

"Hey, bro! You need to watch out for lightning. From the dark clouds of my Clima-Tact! Thunder Lance Tempo!" yelled Nami as from behind a cloud erupted and pierced through the Pacifista. The Pacifista just falling short of being short circuited got up and went beserk.

"As soon as you get desperate you lose the fight," Sanji said as he set up his Diable Jambe.

"Kick him over here, Ero-Cook!" Zoro said as he set up Asura. Sanji ran towards the Pacifista and kicked it across to Zoro.

"Diable Jambe Mouton Shot!"

"Kiki Asura! Kitoryyu Makkusen!" said Zoro as he sliced through the Pacifista with his nine swords and ended him off.

"Third Gear!" yelled Luffy as he blew into his arm.

"GO, Luffy!" Nami cheered.

"You can do it, Luffy!" Ussop and Chopper yelled together.

"Let's GO! GIGANTO RIFLE!" yelled Luffy as he crushed the Pacifista under his big arm. The Pacifista finally... went down for the count.

******** Minutes Later*****

"GUYS! We meet up in three days!" Luffy yelled as he took his group with him. He looked over to see Ussop, Zoro, and Brook running away from a Pacifista, Franky, Sanji and Nami running towards another direction.

"Thanks Rayleigh," yelled Luffy as he saw that his friends were having problems against the guys they were going against. As he ran he saw Kizaru and Rayleigh spare off.

********** Minutes Later**********

"ZORO!" yelled Luffy as he was touched by Kuma and dissapeared. As he stood next to Robin, he saw Nami running next to him.

"Luffy, are you okay?" Nami said as she knelt beside him. He nodded but inside Nami knew that Luffy was scared himself.

"USSOP!" yelled Luffy as Ussop started to run but fall to the ground. Ussop shot a couple of shots, but barely landed a dent on Kuma until Kuma made him dissapear next.

"WHAT AM I DOING? THREE OF MY COMRADES GONE BEFORE MY EYES!" Sanji yelled as he ran towards Kuma. Still running, Kuma made him dissapear next.

Chopper who turned into a monster was still trying to hit Sentomaru who was effortlessly dodging his shots. Due to the intelligence factor, Chopper was at a disadvantage. Kuma repelled himself next to Rayleigh as he said a few words. Robin was next to him yelling at no avail as she tried to attack and restrain Sentomaru. Nami and Franky standing behind Luffy were both shocked as they couldn't deal anymore with the losses.

"Franky, run with Nami, get out of here," Luffy said as he saw Kuma in sight.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Nami asked as she held out her hand.

"Second Gear!" Luffy said as he turned pink and steam came off of him.

"I said get moving!" Luffy sternly said to her as Franky grabbed her arm and started to run with her.

Luffy started to walk towards Kuma and said, "HEY YOU BASTARD!". Kuma repelled himself and instantly got in front of Nami and Franky.

"Strong Right!" Franky said as he connected with Kuma's face as he barely made a dent. He was shocked before Luffy began his attack.

"No you don't!" Luffy said as he jumped towards Kuma.

"Gumo Gumo No Jet Pistol!" Luffy said as he clashed with Kuma but was repelled back and sent to the ground.

"Luffy..." Franky said before Kuma appeared before him and made him dissapear.

"Oh, no!" Nami yelled as she was the next one. She couldn't move her legs as she started to try and move.

"Luffy, help m-," yelled Nami as Luffy got up and tried to grasp at her. Both of thier hands reaching out for the other before Kuma swiped at her. Suddenly, the Nami he touched turned into thin air.

"NAMI!" yelled Luffy. Kuma went his way and decided to start dealing with Chopper and Robin. Luffy fell to the ground as he had just lost his loved one, his cherished one.

"Luffy, listen!" Nami said as she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I tricked him with Mirage Tempo," Nami whispered as she fell in front of him.

"NAMI!" Luffy said as he hugged her against him.

"Don't scare me like that," Luffy yelled at Nami.

"Urgh, if I didn't I would have had the same fate as the others," Nami said as she turned around to see Chopper and Robin.

"Chopper!" Nami yelled as she saw Chopper getting dissapeared. Robin started to run away as well as Luffy ran to go save her. He tried to reach her as his hand and her hand were inches away but Kuma repelled her away.

"Luffy," Robin said as she saw him scream out for her.

"ROBIN!" Luffy said as she was also dissapeared to never seen for a while. Nami looked in pain as she saw her best friend turn into air and be dissapeared. She fell to her knees as she started to give up.

"Cat Burgular Nami, you escaped my palm, how clever of you," said Kuma as he appeared in front of her. Nami bit on her lower lip as she stared in fear. Luffy seeing this ran towards Nami in Gear Second speed.

"Luffy, Help M-," Nami said as this time she had no time to pull of a Mirage as she dissapeared as well. As Luffy saw that all his friends, his girlfriend, and his will to fight was gone he fell to the ground and tears started to well up in his eyes.

"I couldn't save any of them," Luffy said as he started to hit his head against the ground and punch the ground. He thought of all the times he had together with them.

Zoro- Him being vice captain, giving good advice, fight for him, risking his life for him.  
Ussop- His bestfriend, his mate, going through the thick and thin and still loving each other.

Sanji- The meat, the meat, the meat, the meat, and the other food.

Chopper- Fixing him up after hard fights, going on antics with him and Ussop, and the occasional jokes

Robin- Getting him stronger, giving him good advice

Franky- Being a robot, giving him the Thousand Sunny, being cool

Brooke- The music, the usual jokes

Nami- Her navigating, her guidance and usual discipline, her kisses, her smell, her love-making, her love for money

"They're all gone, and I couldn't do anything to save them," Luffy said as Kuma stood behind him.

"I'm sorry, but this will be the last time you see me again," Kuma said as he touched Luffy and dissapeared Luffy as well.

_That day the StrawHat Pirates were utterly defeated. _

********** Return to Saboady************

Zoro had just made it Saboady the first one there. He had made it with Perona.

"You better be lucky I came with you!" Perona yelled as she stood there floating in the sky.

Sanji had just gotten off the boat filled with transexuals and saw many of women in the Archipelago. He instantly had a nosebleed as he saw one of them.

"Why don't you have a nosebleed on us, Sanji-kun kun kun!" one of the transexuals said as Sanji scurried away from them. He saw Zoro.

"Oh, it's just you!"

"You're number 2!" Zoro said as this irked Sanji.

"What's with this number thing!" Sanji said as him and Zoro started thier usual arguement to show each other how much they missed each other.

Nami had just sat down at the bar and asked for a beer. The navigator had grown long hair and had changed her clothing style. She was wearing a bikini top and long pants with her Tact in her sides.

"OOH, hey lady! Come sit with us!" she heard as she was sat and waited for the bartender to bring her the beer.

"No thanks, I'm in a loyal relationship already," Nami said disinterested in the Fake Luffy's request. This irked Luffy as he started to fumble around for his gun.

"Ma'am, that's StrawHat Luffy and his crew! You should take his offer, just to be safe!" the bartender said as he started to shake while pouring her the beer.

She saw a fake version of herself walking towards her and pointed a gun at her head.

"Look, my name is Cat Burgular Nami, and I have a bounty of 16m beli... Don't mess around... Our captain wants you to come sit with us,"

"He's not Monkey D. Luffy, I would know if that's Luffy," Nami said as she grabbed her beer and started to drink out of it.

"Hey YOU!" Nami heard as she turned around. In an instant, she saw that the Fake StrawHats were tied up in a plant.

"Hello young lady!" Ussop said as Nami turned around and saw him.

"USSOP!" Nami yelled as she hugged him close and started to jump around and hug him. She hugged him close to her chest as she was very excited to see him.

"Hmm, Nami you have grown and blossomed in many ways as well!" Ussop said muffled by her chest.

"If she does this to me, then I wonder what she's going to do to Luffy when she sees him," Ussop thought as Nami stopped hugging him.

"I'm sorry Nami, but I am not longer in the Weak Trio with you and Chopper," Ussop said as Nami gathered her things and left the bar. As they turned around the bar was lit up from the lightning Nami had.

"You were saying," Nami said smirking.

They found Chopper in the road and they ran to him exhilarated. The cowardly trio reunited!

"CHOPPER!" Nami said as she hugged him and caressed his fur.

"You've gotten softer! AHH CHOPPER! I missed you!" Nami said as she hugged him.

"Oh Nami! I've gotten stronger!" Chopper said as she got upon him and decided to ride on him until they got back to the Sunny, while Ussop walked behind.

Franky was the first one to the ship as he was buffed up and had a lot of new tricks to show the rest of them, or the boys in that matter.

"OH! Robin! OWWW!" Franky said as he tried to impress her. With no impression made Robin said Hello as she delighted Franky. Brook made it to the ship as well and greeted both of them.

************ Skip Ahead!*********

Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Chopper made it to the ship on top of a bird. As Sanji saw Nami and Robin he had a nosebleed and fell of the bird onto the ship. Chopper jumped off and ran to see Franky's new trick. Nami who had just went to her room to find her map she went out to see that the Monster Trio had made it.

"LUFFY!" Nami yelled as she ran to him and hugged him. She squeezed him closely. She looked up at him and saw him smiling with a pink blush. She grabbed his face and kissed him for a few seconds as they let go.

"Nami... You... I... I missed you so much!" Luffy said as he started to tear up, he squeezed her some more as he hugged her. He felt like doing more things as he missed her body, but he restrained and decided against it and kept hugging her.

"Luffy, WE HAVE SOME NAVY WARSHIPS!" yelled Ussop. As Ussop looked out his binoculars he saw the Kuja Pirates ship helping them against the War Ship. He saw Boa Hancock waving at thier ship as Ussop was struck by her beauty.

"HEY LUFFY! Were you on the same island as the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock!" Ussop yelled as he was swooned. Sanji went to go look through the binoculars but he instantly turned to stone.

"Who's this Pirate Empress?" Nami asked as she released herself from this hug. She went to Ussop and grabbed the binoculars out of his hands and looked through as instantly she crushed the binoculars from her grip.

"Oh Nami, it's nothing of course, I just spent some time near her island, that's all," Luffy laughed.

"Near her island, yet she's helping you this much," Nami said as she stormed off.

"Well when I first got there, they showered me, took care of me, and she helped me to get to Ace," Luffy said as he thought of stuff that Hancock had done for him.

"SHOWERED!?" Nami yelled.

"Nothing serious, I was unconscious for some time, but none of them were better than you," Luffy said as he started to back away from Nami.

"Ha, sure! Let's just go already," Nami said as she stood by the rail and saw Hancock yell Luffy's name, the wooden part of the wall cracked under her grip.

"Scary!" Chopper said as he watched Nami in rage.

"Oi, Luffy... Seems like you need to knock her up some soon and regain her and reassure her that you're hers," Zoro said snidly as Luffy blushed crimson from the comment.

"OK, EVERYONE! I'm sorry for the Two Year Wait! But we're more than prepared now for the journey to Fishman Island! NOW SET SAIL TO FISHMAN ISLAND!" Luffy said as everyone, except Nami cheered in happiness.

_**How will Luffy get Nami to stop being sour? We'll find out next chapter! Sorry for the wait! Oh and the more reviews means that more chapters will be out faster! Reviews make me a happy writer! Thank you! **_


	12. Luffy Makes It Up

Getting Nami Back

As they set sail Nami had calculated how they would get there and said that for now everything was smooth sailing and that the currents were in their favor.

"OOOH, I wonder if my clothes are still there, I need to go unpack from buying that shop, wait... Luffy might come there... I'll just yell at him," Nami said as she got her bags and walked to her and Luffy's room. She looked through the closet and found her clothes and Luffy's clothes from before. She looked in her bag as he saw the clothes she had bought herself and the designer clothes she had bought for Luffy.

She started to cry as she had tried to so hard to get better at navigation and combat for Luffy's sake to find out that he just was having an affair with Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress.

"She even has the name to go with Luffy, how can I beat her! I heard she has really good combat skills, and beauty which she beats me both in," Nami thoguht as she hit the ground beside her. She heard the door open behind her.

"Nami..." Luffy said not knowing what to do.

"You! GET OUT!" Nami yelled as she threw the 10 shirts and 10 shorts she had buyed him in his face.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GET OUT? I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Luffy yelled as he started to get irritated with Nami's sudden change of emotion.

"Then explain! HER!" Nami yelled as she got up and walked over to Luffy. She grabbed him by his cardigan and shook him as she yelled at him.

"There's nothing between me and her!" Luffy said.

"Then how could you spend two years with her on a nearby island and not go out and have some time with her, she seemed way interested in you when she saw you!" Nami said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nami! I SAID THERE IS NO ONE ELSE! WHY DON'T YOU BELIVE ME!" he said as he suddenly started to yell back at her. She started to shake him around until she saw something fall out of his pocket.

"AGH, MY SURPRISE!" Luffy said as he swiftly got out of Nami's grip and picked up the tiny case and put it in his pocket.

"What's that?" Nami asked as Luffy started to whistle.

"It's nothing... I'm saving it!" Luffy said as Nami saw through his lies.

"I bet it's something from that Pirate Empress," Nami said as she suddenly walked behind Luffy to the bathhouse in thier room.

"HA! I got it!" Nami said as she looked at the tiny case. Luffy in shock looked into his pockets to see that the case was gone.

"What the! She did get stronger, in a thief type way!" Luffy thought as he turned around to see Nami opening it up.

"OOOOOHHHH, a diamond ring! TO NAMI! FROM LUFFY! AND A NOTE! I've missed you so much, Nami! I hope we stay together forever on the seas, my queen!" Nami said aloud as she blushed a little.

"AHH NO!" Luffy said as he turned her around.

"AWW Luffy, for me! You shouldn't have!" Nami said as she was admiring the ring on her finger as she fauned over it.

"Wow, if it was this easy I would have bought more!" Luffy thought as he saw Nami still swooning over it and the letter.

"Nami, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I really did miss you, and there was nothing between me and Han-" Luffy was suddenly interrupted from a kiss from Nami.

"Don't say another word," Nami said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He let her into his mouth as they had a tongue battle for dominance. Luffy grabbed at Nami's bottom as he cupped it in his hand and lifted her up a little. He pushed her into a wall as he started to win as he entered into her mouth. Nami let her arms go to his chest as she rubbed it, she heard Luffy growl under his breath as she did so. She started to nibble on his ear as Luffy dropped her into the bed.

"Oh, Nami... I've missed this so much!" Luffy said as he went for Nami's exposed neck. He got moans from her as she was over ridden in pleasure.

"Luffy, I've missed you too... I was on a island full of old men, a turn off, but I did get stronger, for you," Nami said as she felt his chest again. She noticed his scar and immediately saw that this might be from his battle in Marineford. She observed him more as Luffy continued to nibble on her neck.

"Luffy, you've gotten so much stronger than before, and much more buff," Nami said as she shifted in pleasure from Luffy's constant nibbling.

"Mmmm, Luffy, this is too good," Nami said as she grabbed at his face and brought him in for another kiss. He roamed her body as he started to feel on her body.

"Nami, I can't restrain myself, I've stayed without you for so long, and now you're bigger than before," Luffy said as he started to unclasp her bra.

"Hmm, you didn't rip it off this time," Nami said as she was near naked. She quickly took off her pants and took off Luffy's cardigan and pants.

"You sure have gotten fast with your hands," Luffy chuckled as he lay on top of Nami and pressed his chest against her chest and looked her in the eye.

"What's that supposed to mean," Nami said as she pulled at his nose.

"Nami, we both know what you mean when you pull my nose, remember last time we did it, I said if you pulled my nose too much you weren't going to be able to walk for the rest of the day,"

"There's something new for everything, isn't there?" Nami said as she pulled his nose again and chuckled.

"Nami! Stop doing that! It's weird!" Luffy snapped at her.

"Don't you get mad with me, mister! You're the one who left me for two years," Nami said as she pulled his nose again.

"But, you know I don't like nose pulling! It makes me feel like a child!" Luffy said as his facial expression changed. Nami's hands had wandered beneath thier covers and was stroking him off, and at the same time she pulled his nose.

"Now, what do you like better?" Nami asked seductively whispering into his ear.

"I like the one that you're doing under the covers better," Luffy said as he started to lose his mind from the pleasure Nami was giving him.

"So how much stronger have you gotten, Luffy, because you seem pretty weak to me, right now," Nami said continuing to stroke him off and whispering into his ear. She felt him becoming warm on top of her and soon she knew that he was hitting his climax as his fluids fell on her thighs from under the covers. His head fell onto her chest as he was panting from the action Nami gave him. She took off his hat and put it on top of her head.

"Are you ready, Nami?" Luffy asked as he had a look of mischeif and a grin that spelled Trouble for Nami.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked as she rubbed his back as he lay on top of her.

"It's time for me to go under the covers," Luffy said as he kissed her on the mouth for a while.

"You're so beautiful, I've been waiting so long Nami, to see your face, I missed you so much, your kisses, your smell, your scent, and especially your love-making ability," Luffy said as he whispered into her ear, driving her wild in pleasure.

He went under the covers and immediately Nami yelped in pleasure as she felt Luffy's warm kisses go around her. Her moans encouraged Luffy to keep teasing her as he went around the entrance but never in it.

"Nami, you're so wet," Luffy said as she felt her shaking a bit in pleasure.

"Luffy, do it already!" Nami insisted as Luffy took this as the moment to eat her out. He grabbed at her thighs and kept her in place as she was moving around with pleasure. Every lick and every tongue drove Nami mad with pleasure. It was better than before with this. She felt like she was going to explode as she got up from her positon off of her back. But, Luffy kept hold off her as he continued his job, intent on finishing it. Nami tried not to reach her climax too early as she was feeling so good from the action she was getting.

"Comee onnn Namiiii, you vknow... vyou want to... come on," Luffy said as he muffled while trying to make her reach her climax.

"Then do better!" Nami said as she knew this would get to Luffy. Luffy taking this as a challenge cupped one of her breasts and starting to squeeze on them softly. She started to moan louder than before as she felt like this was paradise.

"AHHH! Luffy! PLEASE! OH MY! This is!

"How's that for better?" Luffy said as he licked her faster than before and ravaging her inside. He felt Nami jolt in pleasure as she reached her climax and squirted. She had a long moan as she released many fluids seeming as she was squirting. Luffy swiftly pushed her back into missionary postion and slipped inside of her.

"MMM, Luffy... So quick," Nami said as she felt Luffy enter into her slowly but as soon as he was in he took her in at a swift pace. He went at a fast pace as he heard Nami's moans and went in faster and faster activating his Second Gear as he heard a scream of pleasure from Nami. He felt a sudden possesivness of her body. He never wanted to let her go again. He never wanted to make her feel lonely again. He was hers and she was his and he wanted to keep it that way. They shifted positions as Nami sat upon Luffy and rode him. He went quick into her as he heard her moans of pleasure. She kissed him as she went down to try and surpress her moans.

"Luffy... It's been too long... I've missed you so much!" Nami said as she felt him going at a rapid pace.

"MMM... Luffy... Let's hurry... We are in the sea and I need to go and navigate so hurry! Please! Finish me off!" Nami said as she was too into the pleasure she was recieving. He started to hit her harder on her bottom as the noise of clapping resounded through the room. He took the moment to grab her breasts and suck on them. He got a good moan from Nami as she felt herself climaxing again upon Luffy.

"OOH Nami, it's tight now... OH too good," Luffy said as he continued to suck on her. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust deeper and harder into her as she put her head next to Luffy's ear.

"MMM, Luffy how many times are you going to pleasure me this much, my King," Nami said seductively into his ear as she planted kisses on his cheek and nibbled near his ear. She moved towards his neck and started to nibble on it and kiss into it. He started to go deeper and harder as Nami moaned into his ear. She went near his mouth and kissed him deeply as thier tongues met and they spared. As Luffy reached near his climax, Nami started to moan into his mouth.

"Cmon, Future King of the Pirates, just finish me off," Nami said into his mouth as they continued to kiss. He shot into her as he turned red and was groaning himself. She started to rub his chest as he continued to shoot into her.

"What an amount," Nami said as she felt all of it filling her up. He slipped out of her as she lay on his chest, tired and spent. He pulled the covers on top of them both as he cherished the moment they had.

"Luffy, I think we overdid it, we should have did it after I navigated," Nami said through tiny breaths still panting.

"It's two years, what do you expect," Luffy said kissing into her hair.

"I expected nothing but to see your face, again," Nami said as she blushed a little. She looked back to see that she was still seeping out and Luffy and her were sticky.

"We can't go back out like this," Nami said as Luffy grinned at her.

"Let's go to the bathhouse," Luffy said as he grabbed her hand and got her out of the bed.

"Fine, but we have to take a quick shower!" Nami said.

"Don't worry, I feel Zoro and Sanji going at it still, they won't worry about us, and while we're in there can we?" Luffy said. Nami looked into Luffy's eyes as she saw that Luffy was hard again.

"Don't worry... We can do some more stuff in the shower, I can help you with that problem you have there," Nami said as he scooped her up and ran to the bath with her.

"Nami, Luffy!" Ussop said opening the door. But, instead he saw Luffy's cardigan and shorts laying on the floor along with Nami's bikini top and long pants on the floor as well. He heard the shower on and he heard little groans coming from Luffy. He saw that their bed was a mess already.

"Hmm, they're already going at it," Ussop said as he left the room.


	13. Momonuske

Momo-Chan

"AWWW MOMO-CHAN! You're so nice!" Nami exlaimed as she hugged the boy up to her chest. Momo looked at Luffy who was getting ready to kill him as he showed a grin at her as he snuggled in between her breasts.

"HEY BRAT THOSE ARE MINE!" Luffy yelled as he went next to Nami and gave her a hug from behind.

"OH-NAMI! He's being mean!" Momo yelled to Nami as she proceeded to smack Luffy on top of his head.

"STOP BEING MEAN!" Nami yelled as she slapped Luffy on top of the head. Luffy ran out of the room before he got even more of a beating. He had been glum the rest of the day as he decided to go sit on the Sunny's head.

"Ugh, this thing between my legs won't control itself," Luffy thought as he tried to think of moments where he was disgusted. Truth be told, Luffy and Nami hadn't been intimate for two weeks now because of Momonosuke. Luffy using his Haki saw that Nami was in her room by herself and suddenly decided to take his chance.

He opened the door to find that Nami was working on a map.

"Hi, Luffy," Nami greeted him keeping her eyes on her map. She had her glasses on and was looking through the window where she could see the ocean. He suddenly snuck to her and decided to strike her sensitive part, her neck.

"Ahh, Luffy, please! I'm trying to finish this map before we get too far away," Nami pleaded as she was suddenly put down under the pleasure she was feeling.

"C'mon Nami! It's been two weeks! I need satisfying too!" Luffy said irritated by Nami's low sex drive for now.

"OH- NAMI!" Momo yelled as he walked into the room.

"Yes, Momo-Chan!" Nami asked kind of irritated that she couldn't finish the map she was working so diligently on.

"My beautiful queen, I'm sorry I keep interrupting you, but I want some juice and Sanji won't give me any without yelling at me!" Momo said as he hugged Nami's thigh. Nami started to blush as she picked up Momo.

"OH QUEEN! YOU'RE SO FLATTERING!" Nami said as she picked him up and got him some juice from Sanji. This continued to happen for the next few weeks as they were coming close to getting to the new island. To Luffy's discomfort, he could no longer spoon Nami in the bed because of Momo being in the bed with them and Nami cuddling him, he could no longer have an intimate relationship without Momo interrupted, or have alone time with Nami to talk the good talks they always had.

"Ahh, I know! This Momo-kid is trying to stop me and Nami from having a good relationship!" Luffy thought as he was on his bed. Soon enough, he fell asleep as steam came from his head from the amount of thinking he had to do.

The next morning, Luffy awoke to Nami sleeping and Momo awake. He was shocked to see what he saw. He saw Momo touching on Nami's breasts and rubbing his head between them.

"Hey! THOSE ARE MINE!" Luffy said as he swatted Momo's hands and decided to set his head between Nami's breasts. Much to Luffy's dismay, Momo shook Nami awake and she suddenly saw Luffy on top of her.

"LUFFY HAVE SOME DECENCY!" Nami said as she hit him on the head.

"NAMI! HE STARTED IT!" Luffy yelled as he tried to argue back but that was the wrong choice as he ended up with more than one blow on the head.

"Ok, sorry Nami!" Luffy said injured.

Later that day, Luffy feeling abandoned by Nami. Luffy, who found his first mate found Zoro.

"Zoro, Nami won't spend time with me with that Momo kid around!" Luffy said pouting as he thought of Momo snuggling in between Nami's breasts.

"Luffy, you need to show Momonuske who's the boss around here,"

"How do I do that? Nami's always around to hit me if I yell at him," Luffy said.

"Of course, here's the plan!" Zoro said as he started to whisper to Luffy.

At Dinner

The crew was having lobster and rice balls today requested from Nami. She sat the end of the table feeding Momonuske rice balls as he snuggled on her chest feeling like a Prince. Luffy who sat next to Nami had a pout on his face as he saw the fun Momonuske was having.

"Nami used to feed me like that," Luffy thought as he pouted more. As Nami finished feeding Momonuske she sat him down and got him a straw and they drank their drink together.

"AHH! Momo-chan! You're like my own little child!" Nami said as she kissed his cheek.

"Now excuse me, I'm going to retire for the night, want to come Momo-chan?" Nami asked as she started to get up.

"No, not yet! I wanna hear Bone-kichi's music some more! MORE MUSIC BONE-KICHI!" Momonuske yelled as he was thrilled by Brook's music. Nami shortly left afterwards, and headed to the bathhouse where she took her shower.

As Luffy looked at Zoro. Zoro nodded his head as he continued to gulp down his booze. Luffy walked to his room with Nami and heard her inside starting to turn the shower head off.  
"AHHH, showers on the Sunny are so good! But, I think it's time for me to retire," Nami said talking to herself as she opened the door. She had her towel wrapped around her body and her hair was in a bun as she had it wrapped with a towel and with Luffy's slippers on her feet. She walked to her closet an started to open the door when hands were on her waist.

"Luffy?" Nami asked as she turned around to a kiss. His warm,wet lips left a trail on her exposed neck and backside.

"Ahh, Luffy, not now," Nami managed to say as Luffy continued to her hug her from behind.

"Why? You've told me that for the last weeks now!" Luffy said in annoyance as he glared at Nami. Nami noticing what Luffy meant felt something against her thigh as she moved her hand to her backside and felt Luffy's package already ready.

"Luffy, I'm sorry, but Momo-chan might be coming in soon to sleep," Nami said as started to feel bad for the boy. She stretched her arms as she captured Luffy in her hands as she forced him to kiss her and pushing him to a wall. She started to move her backside sliding across his member making him go wild in pleasure.

"Nami..." Luffy moaned as he started to blush a little.

"I didn't say that we couldn't have some fun for sometime," Nami said as she continue to rub her backside on his crotch. Soon, she turned around to face him as she brought her hand to his face and kissed him, while her other hand fished around in his pants. He started to cringe as he pulled away panting.

"Oh, Nami, please, you're doing it so well," Luffy said as Nami took her hand away and opened up his vest that she had bought him not too long ago.

"MMM, Luffy let's have some fun," Nami said as she pulled him to the bed.

Meanwhile, Momonuske is playing with Kinemon and Zoro as they had their regular sparing match. Fire was getting thrown around all the ship while Zoro was just slashing them in mid air.

"Wow, Zoro you're so cool!" Momonuske said as he was amazed at the swordsmanship.

"It's a wonder Nami hasn't come out and started to yell at us yet," Zoro said jugging down some more booze.

"She has gone to her room, maybe to practice her magic," Kinemon said as he started to walk to their room. Zoro suddenly spit up his booze as he threw a slash towards Kinemon as it hit him in the back.

"Don't tell me, you're leaving your back to your enemy," Zoro said as Kinemon ran to him in anger. Momonuske decided to head to Nami's room as he was tired and wanted some more action with Nami as she was oblivious to his doings.

"Oh, Luffy! This is what you missed isn't it," Nami said moaning and groaning as Luffy was on top of her. Luffy sensing Momonuske come with his Observation Haki slowed down a bit as he was started to lose focus on the plan.

"Hmmph, why'd you slow down, weak!" Nami said as she started to pout and was about to pull Luffy's nose and snap it back.

"You want me to go faster, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Of course, make it the best you can," Nami said as Luffy started again and was starting to dig her nails into Luffy's back. Luffy started to surpress her moans by kissing her.

"Nami, I missed this so much, I bet I can go some more times after this! Can we kick that Momo kid out?" Luffy asked as he started to slow down again.

"Hmm, I guess that could work out, but maybe I'm saying this because I'm horny, come on Luffy, have you gotten this weak?" Nami asked as she started to caress Luffy's chest giving him a good feeling.

"You can barely take my no gear form Nami," Luffy said as he smirked at his navigator as she hugged him close to her chest, while now he was just going slow, but deep.

"MMMM, Luffy... It's not... MMM... My fault tha... That you... MMM... got so... strong," Nami barely managed to say as Luffy started to lift himself up and go faster in missionary postion.

"AHHHHH! SO FAST, MMM, you're so big," Nami said as Luffy continued to plow deep, but now fast into her. The door opened to a Momonuske as he yelled out Nami's name. Nami quickly snapped out of her pleasure as she saw Momonuske look at her and Luffy in surprise.

"MOMO-CHAN!" Nami screamed as she grabbed Luffy and pulled him close to her chest to cover themselves.

"What! Nami we were so close! Why did you stop it!" Luffy said as he continued to pump inside of Nami even though they were now close together.

"Luffy, please... stop..." Nami said as she was near her climax and didn't want to stop, but at the same time she wanted to stop before they scarred Momonuske.

"Nami?" Momonuske said as he looked at the both of them in surprise and confusion.

"This is n...ahhh," Nami was stopped by Luffy's mouth sucking on her melons.

"Lu-ff-y, you bastard," Nami said as she was too into the pleasure to stop. She was so close to her climax and she could feel Luffy's breath change. She felt a change in Luffy's body as he escaped her embrace and rapidly went in and out of her. Momonosuke who was surprised as ever, was just surprised to see Luffy take advantage of Nami. He saw Nami and Luffy both with covers on them, but he heard them both yell each other's names as liquids shot in the air.

"Get out, kid, she's mine, right Nami," Luffy said as he fell on top of Nami and snuggled in between her breasts. He left his member inside of her as her legs wrapped around him. He put on his serious face as he blasted a wave of Haki at Momonuske as he clutched Nami firmly.

"Uhhh, uhhh, okay! I can sleep in the men's room tonight!" Momonuske said as he ran out of their room.

"Luffy, I can't believe you did that!" Nami said as she was tired from the drilling she just got.

"He was trying to always get in your pants," Luffy said as he started to get mad.

"You always try to get in my pants as well," Nami said matter of factedly.

"You never leave your treasure open for a pirate," Luffy said smirking.

"Like this?" Nami said as she stole a kiss from Luffy as she started to lay down and rest.

"I love you Nami, no one can ever take you away from me," Luffy said as he started to get out of Nami and close his eyes to sleep.

"If you do that ever again, I will hit you!" Nami said tiredly.

"Can we go a few more times?" Luffy asked.

"We can GO to the shower, I'm pretty sticky ,you've had built up from the last weeks," Nami said as she started to get herself up.

"Come on Nami, you know what I mean!" Luffy said as he started to whine.

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"OUCH! PLEASE!"

"Maybe,"

"Really, then let's go!"

"HEY! LET ME GO! NO NOT NOW!"

"OF COURSE! IN THE SHOWER WE GO!"


End file.
